And What If It's Fate?
by SerendipityIsOnYourSide
Summary: I'm a firm beleiver in fate He took one look at her and knew. And she knew too, But in her situation, she had to know there was nothing more they could be than friends. But fate had an entirely different plan for them. chapter 8 UD 82107
1. More than just a coffee to go

He had seen her here before, of course he had seen her before, it was the only Barnes and Nobles in Tree Hill. She had such a presence that he couldn't help but be drawn to her. He saw her waddle her way to the starbucks inside and show off her huge dimples as she laughed at something the cashier had said.

He tried not to stare at her too long; afraid she finally might catch him. So he shoved his face in "Catcher in the Rye" desperately trying to focus on the words, but all the words seemed mixed up and he couldn't read them if he tried. She sat in the seat across from him and groaned as she fell back on the chair. He looked up at her and smiled. She gave him a cute smile back and focused her attention back on her belly.

She took a picture book and looked at him one last time, watching him wrinkle his forehead, concentration on his book. He was so cute when he did that, she just about giggled. She began to read quietly. "I do not like green eggs and ham, I do not like them Sam I Am." she rubbed her 5 month pregnant stomach, wonder how much of a fool she looked like.

Lucas looked up at her, and watched as she tried to keep her reading as quiet as she could. His heart did flips at how cute she was with her unborn baby. He couldn't help but feel jealous of the guy who had her. He was probably one of those guys who worked non-stop, and didn't care whether she had the baby or not. Looking at her left finger, he saw no sign of a ring. This flamed about a million burning questions.

Did the guy knock her up and run? Was he that stupid to let go of a girl like her? Did she just forget to wear it today? Was the man still in the picture? Was it a girl or a boy? Lucas silently kicked himself for even thinking those questions. When he realized he had eyes staring back at him, he shook out of his daze. "I'm sorry, was I being too loud?" she whispered to him, blushing a light pink. "What...huh? Oh no, no you're fine"

About 15 minutes had passed when he heard her shuffling around and struggling to get out of her seat, but she was so far slinked in and her stomach was stopping her from even getting up. She whimpered a little to herself and finally, with both arms and legs working with her managed to pull herself up. He gave her a quick smile, which she returned.

And just like that she was gone. The girl he thought he could spend the rest of his life with. The girl he had only met twice before, and never actually spoken to until now. 'You are so pathetic' his conscious screamed out at him, but his heart, oh lord did his heart scream something else. Anything but that. He sighed deeply; put down the book he was "reading" and gathered his stuff to leave. Without her.

Just as he was passing the checkout, he heard a yelp, which shifted his head to the magazine racks, and there she was. Her coffee was on the floor, spilled everywhere and her magazine had been dropped right on top of it. She bit back her lip, trying to stop herself from crying or cursing, he couldn't tell.

She tried to bend down to pick up the cup, but she was having a difficult time, he watched as she tried to slide down the bookcase with her back to pick it up, but failed miserably. He ran over to where she was. "Hey now, you shouldn't be shaking that baby up like that, let me help you" Her eyes were watery and he now knew that it was to keep from crying. "Thanks" she said, genuinely grateful of his help. "Did you get burned from your coffee at all?" he asked, looking at her stomach, hands and feet to make sure nothing was burned. "No, no it wasn't coffee, it was hot chocolate. No caffeine. But no, it was sitting so long, it was definitely cold."

The store manager quickly walked over to the magazine rack, looking stern and quite old. "Oh dear, another spill, you are going to pay for the damages done, Missy, no open drinks in here. And you're buying that magazine." She barked. He looked up at her like she was the devil. "Hey back off lady, she didn't do it on purpose" The manager crossed her arms. "Yeah well I don't like accidents, and I certainly don't like you" He dropped his jaw; never had he met anyone so rude in his life. "I bet that's what your parents said when they found out they were having you" he sneered back.

She replaced her stuck up nose with a huff and stomped off. He looked up at the young girl who was trying to stifle her giggles behind her hand. "God, she was a piece of work" He sighed. "Don't worry about picking all this stuff up, I got it, and just throw that magazine away, then you won't have to buy it." He said giving her the magazine to throw out. "You are too nice." He laughed. "Yeah well, I'm a firm believer in karma."

"At least let me buy you a coffee" she offered, finding it was the only thing she could offer her in a store like this. "Oh, I couldn't, save that money for this little one's college tuition." She laughed; it seemed like light years away. "It'll be fine, I've got enough money, come on please, I believe in karma too and it's the least I could do, pllleeeeaaasseee?" she almost begged.

"Alright, for karma." They ordered their drinks and sat down. "What you have something against coffee?" she asked as he looked at his drink like it was the first time he had ever ordered something like that. "Well I love coffee; I just didn't think it was fair that I would be drinking coffee when you couldn't." She smiled. He was the nicest man she had ever met in her whole entire life, and she had only known him about 10 minutes.

"So...when are you due?" he asked trying to make a casual conversation. "Umm April I'm five months right now" He nodded. "A boy or girl?" She laughed shamefully. "To be honest with you, I don't know. I hate going to the doctors, and the stares they give you when they look at your left finger, and nobody is standing there next to you, it makes you feel like suddenly you're not good enough to have this baby. And so I don't really go unless it's a checkup for the baby's health, other than that, I try and stray away from the doctors"

His heart broke. He should be happy there was no one in her life, but he couldn't help but feel like that man must've died or been in some horrible crash that he couldn't remember how amazing this girl was. She couldn't believe she had just told him that. She didn't even tell her mother things like that. "I'm really sorry about that. And hey, that guy is an idiot." She couldn't believe what she heard. They were probably the sweetest words any stranger had ever said to her. Usually when she told people there was no man involved, they would look at her like it was her fault for getting pregnant in the first place, or tell her if she needed a "better option" she could go to Planned Parenthood and "Get things taken care of"

She would never do that though, it was her fault that baby was put inside her, and it was something she wasn't going to take out on the baby. They made small talk for hours. When it was 5 o'clock, He looked down at his watch. "Oh crap, I've got to go meet my Brother and sister-in-law for dinner. She looked down at her cell phone and saw the time. "Oh my gosh! I have a dinner party to attend with my best friend. Thanks for reminding me. Well it was nice to meet you..." she said not knowing what else to really say. "Nice meeting you too. Take care of yourself, and that baby. It's got one heck of a mom. But just in case, here's my phone number, call me if you need anything whatsoever. Another coffee cleaner, someone to talk to, anything."

She bit her lip to try and stop the huge smile that was forming at her lips. "Ok, I promise I will."

"Hey wait what's your name?" She asked feeling stupid she didn't even know this guys name.

"Lucas...Lucas Scott" he grinned.

She looked at him happily. "Nice to meet you Lucas" He laughed. "Hey now that's not fair, what's yours?"

"Brooke...Brooke Davis"

"Nice to meet you Brooke Davis" he grinned and gave her one last wink before going their separate ways. Little did they know, this was far from the last time they would see each other.


	2. That's the beat of the heart

A week and a half. ten and a half days. 10 sleepless nights. when was this going to end? Ever scince their conversation in that starbucks, he couldn't imagine not talking to her again. She was absolutely everything he wanted, with of course, a little extra baggage. ok, who was he kidding 18 years of extra baggage. Not to mention he had no idea what was up with the father of this kid. Was he going to come back, was he going to stay away forever? Did he still love Brooke? No of course he didnt or else he wouldn't have left.

_**Sometimes its hard, you dont want to look over your shoulder**_

_**because you dont want to remember where you've been.**_

And it was already 5:00 'great 11 days I can't sleep' He tried to think of the good side of being with Brooke, like being the dad the baby deserved to have, the boyfriend she deserved to have. And just imagining the three of them together sent chills and a thought of comfort both at the same time. The thought of Brooke holding a baby made him happier, and sleepier and sleepier. His eyes were involentarily shutting by this point, and he was finally getting the sleep he was being deprived of when the phone rang.

Lucas half whimpered and groaned when he heard his phone. He wiped his eyes, trying to keep them open long enough to find the phone. "heeellloo?" he answered groggily. When he didn't hear an answer for a couple seconds, he was about to scream. "umm Lucas?" her voice was barely audiable and was quivering like she had been crying.

_**so listen with all your heart,**_

_**and hold it inside forever.**_

He immediately shot up in his bed, knowing exactly who it was on the other line. "hi pretty girl" he said, trying to clear the grogginess out of his voice. "I'm sorry Lucas, I know its really early...I shouldn't have called." Lucas immediately interupted. "No..no I was up" he re-assured her. He never actually went to sleep, but that was besides the point.

"Are you sure?" She asked, feeling awful, knowing he was lying about the being awake part. "Brooke, it's no problem, what do ya need?" He said rubbing his eyes and finally sitting up. "Well, that day in starbucks you said if i needed something, you would be able to help me." Lucas chuckled a little bit, the end of her statement sounding more like a question.

"That I did." He said, and he could almost hear the wave of relief coming from Brooke. "Well...I just...um...I was wondering, If you weren't busy today, that um...you could, well If it doesn't freak you out, would you come to my doctor's appointment with me?" Lucas tried to fight the smile that was forming at his lips. When he didn't answer for a couple seconds, she freaked out. She knew it was too big of a step, any normal guy would freak out at the mention of a baby, and this guy wasn't even the father!

Just when she was about to take back her suggestion, she heard those glorious words. "Sure, I'd love to. At what time?" She tried to stop the butterflies in her stomach. "Um...at 8:30." Lucas smiled, already wanting to see her. "Ok, I'll pick you up. What's your adress?" As he took down her adress, she couldn't help but notice the sudden happiness in his voice. "uh-huh...ok see you then alright, bye."

_**you may find all your dreams have already come true**_

_**so look inside and find the part thats leading you...**_

She shut off the phone and tried to contain her excitedment, but had to let out a little sqeal and a jump up and down. She had to get ready.

_**because thats the beat of the heart...**_

XXXXXXXXX

They were sitting in the doctor's waiting room, filled with pictures of "This is your fetus' growth chart" and "what smoking does to babies brains" and god knows what else hidden behind those doors. Lucas knew he didn't like doctor's offices, and this just reminded him why. Of course he would never tell Brooke that he was afraid of them, and needles and... oh the thought of needles gave him a chill up his spine, which didn't go unnoticed by Brooke.

_**sometimes you drown it out with all your rage and thunder.**_

_**sometimes you drown it ouy with all your tears...**_

"What's the matter?" she asked as his thumb absent mindedly stroked her soft hands. "Oh nothing, just thinking." He lied. "Yeah me too" she said staring off into space. He could see the fear in her eyes, the fear of being alone, of him leaving like this baby's father did. The fear of being judged for being a single mom. And right then he wished he could take it all away for her. Their eyes met for a moment, and just stared at eachother for awhile, being interupted by a loud voice. "Brooke Davis?"

He could feel her immediately tense up, almost clutching the chair, not wanting to go in. He rubbed her back soothingly and helped her to her feet. "Come on pretty girl, I'm right here." She nodded her head, trying to fight back tears that she didn't even know were threatening to spill. The nurse offered a warm smile, which comforted neither of the young couple. "Miss Davis, I'm going to need you to step onto the scale." Lucas helped her take off her shoes, and she balanced her hands on his shoulders.

She stepped onto the scale and nearly gasped "Holy crap" Lucas looked over to see what was wrong. "LUCAS! DONT LOOK!" she yelled covering his eyes. He laughed and she stepped off quickly. "let's not do that again" she half-laughed, going back to her position by Lucas, his hand grabbed her's subconciously and led her to the room.

She sat upon the thing that could be considered a bed, to the blind. she thought to herself, covered with paper. why did they cover it with paper? He could see the features on her face, go from puzzled right back to worried. A knock on the door broke him out of his gaze. "Hello Ms. Davis, you have quite the pregnancy glow!" The doctor added.

She noticed Lucas sitting in the chair next to her. Brooke hadn't mentioned a husband or even a boyfriend in her previous visits, at the begining, she was completely distraught and out of it, now she just looked like she was content, happy even. "Oh and your husband finally decided to come with you" Brooke almost choked and Lucas dropped his mouth. Brooke opened her mouth to protest "He..." "Brooke just told me last month, and stupid me, I've been away on buisness and didn't even notice. But she finally told me, I can't wait!" Lucas quickly replied. Then shot a smile towards her

"Oh, I see, well all that counts is that you're here now. Ms. Davis, how have you been feeling?" Brooke couldn't relpy for a couple seconds, she was so floored. "umm..uh...I've been good, but i still have alot of morning sickness, I thought that was supposed to go away after the first trimester?"

The doctor nodded and put down her clipboard. "well sometimes women have it all throughout their pregnancies." Brooke whimpered. "Oh dear god, I dont think I can do that." she nearly cried, laying her head back down on the bed. Lucas brushed her hair back, just imagining how rough it must be to be doing all this alone.

_**there'll come a time where you'll hear it and you'll wonder,**_

_**where in the world have I been?**_

"ok well everything with you seems to be in order. Now lets check that baby of yours" Brooke lifted up her shirt and they squirted jelly on her stomach which caused her to jolt a little. "Sorry, I'm still not used to how cold it is." she giggled a little. "Ok, the little one looks about the right size, he's growing at a normal rate.

_**so listen with all your heart, **_

_**and hold it inside forever**_

_**you may find all your dreams have already come true**_

_**so look inside and find the part that's leading you...**_

She pushed a button and the strong fast heartbeat filled the room. Brooke let out a sigh of relief. It never seems real until she hears that steady heartbeat.

_**Because that's the beat of the heart.**_

"You are about five and a half months, and at this point, we can tell the sex of the baby. Would you like to know?" Brooke immediately looked up at Lucas. She didn't exactly know why. It wasn't like he was responsible for this baby. He wasn't the one who got her pregnant. He wouldn't be there for all those 3am feedings, it's first day of kindergarden. Or would he?

_**no one can tell you how to get there...**_

_**its a road you take all by yourself**_

She mentally kicked herself. She must have been staring at him for a good minute or so. "Brooke? are you ok?" Lucas asked, genuinely worried about her. "Oh..goodness I'm fine. Sorry." Lucas raised an eyebrow at her, not fully beleiving her. "So, is that a yes?" He had to ask. "oh...umm...yeah I really do." She finally smiled. Lucas laughed. "Good I have to know too. The suspense was killing me."

The doctor began searching around the screen. Lucas tried to focus in on anything, but couldn't even truly tell what was the baby and what wasn't. Brooke seemed to be on the same trail of thought because she was squinting and looked utterly confused. "Miss Davis, It looks like you are going to have a little baby boy"

_**so listen with all your heart, **_

_**and hold it inside forever.**_

Brooke tried not to cry in front of lucas, but she couldn't help it. It all seemed too real right now. She was going to have a baby boy. She was going to do the whole soccer mom thing. The play in the mud. Not quite what she expected. She could've sworn it was going to be a girl, but she was deseperately happy either way. She was going to be a mom. at 25. The tears were finally falling down her face, and she knew she couldn't hide it anymore.

She leaned into lucas chest and sobbed. It wasn't a sad sob, he could pick up on that, but there was something more to it than just pure happiness. The doctor slipped out of the room to give them time together. "Hey...hey hey." he whispered lifting her chin so she could look him in the eye. "what's wrong?" Brooke bit her lip to stop the trembling and shook her head. "No...thing" she whispered in between her cries. "I don't know" she finally admitted. "I'm happy, but I'm not."

Lucas looked at her quizically. "I'm happy I'm having a baby, a little boy even, but I'm not happy he's going to have someone to call daddy, he's going to grow up with his mom working so hard, she might not have as much time as she would like with him. And he won't have a dad who will teach him how to play baseball, or basketball. See I was so convinced it was a girl, that I knew it would be hard for her not to have a dad, but I could do the whole ballerina and dress up stuff, because I did that too. But I never played in the mud, I never climbed trees or played with GI joes."

_**you may find all your dreams have already come true.**_

It was all starting to make sense to him. And he almost didnt want to have it make sense, because the truth hurt like hell. He pulled her further into him. "I know Brooke, I know...trust me." Brooke half sobbed, half laughed. "How could you possibly know?" Lucas didn't know how he was going to explain this one. "Um...I guess I don't really know."

yeah that was the safe answer for now.

Just then his phone rang. He excused himself from her arms and went to the corner of the room. "Hi Brenna. No, you know what? I'll be there in a couple hours ok? Alright, love you bye"

_**so look inside and find the part that's leading you...**_

Brooke couldn't help but be overwhelmed with curiousness. But the look on his face made her know he did not want to talk about it. Did he have a wife? A girlfriend? and he's out with a pregnant girl taking her to the doctor's? It made no sense. "So how about we get out of here?" He said catching her off-guard. "Right now? Don't you need to..." she asked pointing to his phone. "Oh, no. She's fine." He said offering her a smile. "Come on, I bet that little guy is hungry. I know an amazing italian resturant just up the street." he went on, pulling her off the bed and out of the doctors office.

_**because thats the beat of the heart**_

XXXXXXXXXXX

She had to admit, that was the most fun she had scince, well before she found out she was pregnant. He listened to everything she had to say, being a complete gentlemen, and made her laugh like she never had before. And when their legs accidently grazed under the table, she could've sworn the baby started kicking up a storm.

**because thats the beat of...**

**oh it's the sweetest thing, **

**thats the beat of the heart.**

But there was one thing holding her back from letting her fall for him. The one thing stopping her for jumping into his arms and kissing him over and over and over again. The girl on the other line.

_**Ok, I hope all this will get cleared up in the next chapter, or i could keep you guys on your toes, you never know. :) i probably wont update for another couple days or so. but i promise, the next chapters are going to be amazing. you'll find out who the heck Brenna is, and how Brooke reacts to her. :)**_


	3. This isn't how its supposed to be

It had been almost two weeks from the first doctor's appointment Lucas had taken her to. And since then, they must've been together every day he had off of work. And he would come visit her in the morning to make sure she was ok for the day. He didn't know what compelled him to make sure, but ever since she told the doctor she continued to have morning sickness, he just needed to make sure someone was there for her.

Today was no different.

"Brooke?" He asked knocking on her front door, letting himself in at the same time. He didn't hear anything in her small little apartment, and he figured she had already left to run errands. Just as he was about to turn around to leave, he heard shuffling in the bathroom and a faint sound of a whimper. "Brooke?" he called out a little louder. He heard gagging and sighed to himself.

'So much for the getting better' he thought to himself and carefully opened the bathroom door. She looked so weak, so fragile, and so pale, tears were streaming down her face and her hair was up halfway, curling perfectly. And even then, she was adorable. "Oh...Brooke" He whispered to her. "Lucas" she asked almost panting. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you have someone." He said. His piercing eyes made her melt and begin to tear up. "You shouldn't be here, you have a..." but before the word could come up, the rest of her breakfast did. He sat next to her, grabbing her hair from her hands and rubbing soothing circles around her back. When she was sure there was nothing left in her stomach, she had Lucas help her to her feet. "Thank you" She said weakly.

"How are you?" He asked worriedly as he brushed the tears that were on her cheek. "I'm good. This little one has been rejecting everything mommy tries to eat though." He shook his head in understanding. "Brooke, let me take you to the doctor, there's got to be something they can do for this, you've lost weight when you're supposed to be gaining it." Brooke sighed. "Lucas, I don't want to take anything that could hurt him, and it's been better lately."

Lucas had grown to learn over the last 2 weeks, that she was stubborn as hell. "Ok. But at least let me take you to your yoga class today. Her facial expressions immediately put up a protest. "I'm off of work today, don't worry." He said, assuring her it was ok. She quickly got dressed in her exercising outfit. Pink top, white sweat Bermudas and she was out the door. Lucas was waiting patiently in her kitchen, looking at the pictures she had on her refrigerator.

They were mostly ultrasounds. She had a calendar from month to month with a slot for an ultrasound and writing underneath it. The first month read "mommy found out about me!" the second month had nothing written on it, the 3rd month had "giving mommy the run for her money with the morning sickness" and under the 4th month it said "mommy felt first kick."

He kept reading on. The fifth month read "Mommy found out I'm a boy!" had a picture of him in it. The picture that they took when Lucas was there. He smiled to himself. She seemed genuinely happy. Like she would have a husband to do this with, like she had planned on having this child. He could gather that this just wasn't from a one night stand, but he didn't want to push anything.

"Are you ready?" she asked, scaring him a little. "Oh yeah, sorry about that, this is adorable." he said pointing to the chart. She smiled. "Yeah, my best friend Peyton gave it to me when she found out I was pregnant. It hasn't really come in handy until now."

XXXXXXX

The drive was a nice quiet drive, having small talk on and off every couple minutes. They arrived there and he helped her out of the car. "Thanks...I think I got it from here." she said nervously. "No it's fine, I'll walk you in." He said, not picking up on her nervousness. She looked like she was debating it for a while. "Ummm...ok."

They walked down the corridors until they reached what looked like a dance room. Lucas smiled and peered in. It was filled with...couples? The men were helping the women stretch out and were doing various stretches with their partners. "Brooke, what..." Brooke sighed. "Look its couple's yoga, but they let me in without a partner. I don't really need one anyways." she said barely audible, trying to convince herself this. "Why didn't you tell me?" Lucas questioned.

"Because, I don't want you to look at me and think 'oh poor knocked up girl all alone, can't manage by herself' and pity me! I've been doing fine these past few months alone, and now you come along and make me weaker. You make me want to have someone. And you need to have your own life and not just be stuck with me!" She said, tears brimming in her eyes. "That's why I didn't tell you ok?"

She sniffled and wiped the tear forming in her eyes. "Look I need to go in, I've been fine before, I'll be fine now." She gave him one last long look and tore her eyes away from his and walked into the classroom. He watched her set up her mat, and look around, pretends not to look jealous and start her stretches...alone.

Lucas couldn't handle this girl anymore. He swung open the door, catching the attention of everyone in the class, especially Brooke's. "I'm not going anywhere Brooke." He told her confidently. He walked over to her and sat down on the mat behind her. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck and chills ran down her spine. He placed his hands on her stomach, repeating what the instructor was doing and a huge, dimpled smile formed at her mouth as he did.

The whole time, she could hear him breathing, not really catching on to anything everyone was saying around her, just moving into different positions when everyone else did, wanting this to last forever. He wasn't too sure what he was doing, actually he had no idea if he was doing any of this right.

Brooke broke out of her trance when he moved away from her. She looked at him questioningly. He lifted his hand up to her and she looked around. Everyone was doing the final stretches by themselves. This was usually the part that Brooke loved the most, but now she felt a pang of hatred toward whoever invented these stupid "single stretches", well until she looked over at Lucas.

She nearly doubled over in laughter and had to balance herself. Lucas was on all fours; butt in the air and trying to raise his left leg. She grabbed her stomach and laughed hysterically, clasping her hand over her mouth to control her giggles. "Are you laughing at me pretty girl?" he asked her as he continued to try and get into the position everyone else was in.

All Brooke did was respond in a fit of giggles. She tried to stop them and clasped her lips together, but within 10 seconds, she snorted and opened her mouth wide, laughing hysterically. "I'm sorry! I can't help it!" The instructor cleared her throat as a clue to settle down, and Brooke returned to her previous position.

Every now and then, she would look over at him and smile. Little did she know, every time she was looking away, he would do the same thing.

XXXX

Lucas drove her home and walked her to her door. "Listen" they both said simultaneously. He laughed. "You go first." Brooke smiled at him. "Listen Lucas, I know you didn't have to be in there with me, and I really want to thank you for doing that with me, I've never had so much fun there in my life. And thank you for not listening to me, as screwed up as that sounds. You're a really great guy."

Lucas smiled. "And you're a really great woman, and you're going to make a wonderful mother. But listen, thanksgiving is coming up...and well I was thinking, if you weren't too busy, would you want to have thanksgiving dinner with my family and I?" Brooke bit her lip and smiled at him. "Lucas, you're really amazing for asking, but I don't think that's such a good idea. What are you going to tell them? This is my pregnant friend who I found at barns and Nobles, and has no family or husband, boyfriend whatsoever?" She sighed.

"No, I think I'll just hang out here on thanksgiving, but thank you for the offer." He blew a puff of air. "There's no changing your mind? If you're worried about them judging you, prove them wrong, come. Show them you're not afraid. I highly doubt they would anyways. But, if you insist, there's nothing I can do to stop you." Brooke let her stubbornness get the best of her. "ok." was all she said.

He gave her a polite smile, secretly disappointed she wouldn't come. And she returned it. Secretly disappointed she wasn't going. She reached out and gave him a hug, having to stand on her tipy-toes and her hands could barely fit around his waist, her baby belly getting in the way. But somehow, that embrace felt better than any other hug she's ever had in her whole entire life.

"I'll see you around." He finally said, beginning to walk away. "Ok" she spoke softly and waved a short good-bye to him. She returned inside and flopped herself on the couch. "Crap." she moaned.

He walked to his car and flung his head against the headrest. "Crap" he moaned and drove away.

XXXXXXXXX

She didn't know what she was doing here. She had to get away though and ended up at his doorstep. It was freezing outside, and if she didn't ring the doorbell soon, she would be frozen to the ground. Her fragile, shaky hand finally pressed the doorbell, and she could hear it ring from the inside.

She waited a couple seconds until his face appeared in the window. He smiled and opened the door. His hair was tussled, his shirt was halfway unbuttoned and he was out of breath. "Brooke...what...what are you doing here?"

"I know it's pretty late, and I know I told you that I wouldn't want to spend thanksgiving with you, but I lied." Lucas furrowed his eyebrows and shot a look into his house. And that's when she got what was going on.

"Oh my god. You aren't alone?" Lucas bit his lip and shook his head no. "YOU HAVE A WIFE!?" she whispered, but angrily enough to scare the crap out of him. "I can't believe you! You have a wife, and you've been out with me almost every day of this week! You lied to me!"

Lucas shook his head. "No, Brooke I didn't..." Brooke stuck a finger in his face. "I don't want to hear it Lucas! I've heard it all before and quite frankly there's nothing you could say to somehow make this better. I HATE YOU!" she yelled, turning around to leave.

She heard a little patter and the door opened fully. A little girl with light brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes appeared at the door. "Daddy? Who is she?" She asked innocently, raising her body to be picked up. Lucas picked her up and held her on her hip. Brooke's mouth was wide open, unable to speak whatsoever.

Then another little patter came down the stairs and outside too. "Who is she daddy? She's boodiful!" The smaller girl smiled shyly at her and Brooke smiled.

"Brooke, these are my daughters, Brenna and Hallie." Lucas said, readjusting Brenna on his hip and hugging Hallie to his leg.

"Daughters?" Was all Brooke could say.

**_What do you think? Please review. I would like to know how many people genuinely want me to go on. J and they make me want to update soooo much faster. _**


	4. Just, you

"Daughters?" she repeated for a second time just to make sure she had heard him correctly. Lucas sighed. He knew that look all to well.

"Yeah, my daughters." He repeated, waiting to find out what she was going to say next. Probably just like the others. "_I'm sorry, I just can't..." "You seem like a decent guy, but I'm just not ready for that." _Yeah, he's heard it all.

"Daddy" the older of the two spoke up. "Its colwd, let's go inside pwease." Lucas smiled at her, brushed back her messy hair. "It's ok, I understand if you can't." He said, turning his back and taking his daughter inside, throwing her up in the air a little, causing a fit of giggles. The younger of the two stayed by the door, swaying back and forth shyly, sucking her thumb.

"Are's you's coming?" she asked, taking the thumb from out of her mouth. Brooke flashed her dimpled smile and finally nodded her head yes. She finally took that first step into the warm, comforting house. The little girl grabbed Brooke by the hand and led her into the living room where Lucas and Hallie were.

Brooke sat down next to Lucas, and he looked surprised to see her there. She smiled at him and scooted closer. Brenna was still at the door to the living room. "She's incredibly shy" Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear and she shook her head in understanding. "Are you coming sweetie?" Brooke said patting the couch next to her. Brenna slowly made her way to the couch and laid her head on Brooke's shoulder.

Lucas was absolutely shocked. Brenna rarely EVER looked a stranger in the eye; she's even shy around her uncle and aunt. Brenna looked up at Lucas and smiled. Hallie, on the other hand, was nowhere near shy. She would talk to a wall if it would talk back to her.

"What's your name?" Hallie asked plopping herself right next to Brooke. Brooke half laughed. "My name's Brooke, what's yours?" Hallie gasped. "Bwooke is like my favoritist name ever. My name is Hallie." Lucas laughed. "Tell her your real name, honey." he sighed shaking his head, realizing how weird that must sound.

"But Daddy I don't wike my real name!" She complained, going into full pout mode. Lucas rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. Brenna pulled at Brooke's long sleeve. "Her weal name is Alwie shhh..." she said giggling and holding a finger to her lips."Allie?" Brooke asked for clarification. Lucas nodded.

"Her real name is Allie, but she's been on this Hallie kick every since she saw the Lindsey Lohan remake of Parent Trap." "Ohhhh" she then looked over at Allie. "Allie is a stupid name, nobody good has that name." Allie said matter-o-factly. Lucas laughed, putting Allie on his lap. "Well I love it, so until you turn 18 and can legally change your name, you're out of luck sweetie."

"Why do you have a ginormous tummy?" Allie asked curiously. Brenna gasped, for being the younger of the two; she knew that was the wrong thing to say. "ALLIE SCOTT!" Lucas yelled, but turned to see Brooke raking with laughter. "No, Lucas it's fine. I have a big tummy because there's a baby in there."

"Can I holwd it?" Brenna asked, now excited about the idea of this lady. Brooke and Lucas laughed simultaniously. "Well he needs to stay in my tummy for another couple of months, but once he's born you can, how about that?" Brenna took a dramatic sigh. "I guess. Can he pway bawbies wif us?" She asked, deeply interested.

"Ok...how about we stop hounding Brooke with questions girls. And I don't think he'll be playing with Barbie's at all in his life." Lucas said, trying to save Brooke from the millions of questions he knew his daughters were going to ask. "Come on...time for bed girls."

"NOOOOOO" they both whined. "I wanna stay wif Bwooke." Brenna whispered. "Awww." Brooke said, looking towards Lucas. "Ohhhh god, all three of you and the puppy face, fine, at least go get your PJ's on for daddy."

"But the boogey Man will get us!" Allie complained and Lucas laughed. "Baby, I promise, I checked, there is no man in your girls closet." Brenna sighed. "Can Bwooke come wif us?" Lucas shook his head. "Brenn, Brooke is having a baby; all that walking up and down the stairs makes the baby tired." Brooke slapped him on the arm. "No it doesn't, I'm not cripple, I'll make sure there's no Boogey Man upstairs, never have a man do a woman's job." making Allie and Brenna giggle.

She walked up the stairs holding each of the girls' hand, and leaving Lucas to be absolutely floored by her maternal behavior. She was a natural. She had no reason to worry that she wasn't going to be a wonderful mother.

Brooke opened to door to find it beautifully decorated in dragonflies and butterflies, Lace and a warm yellow. Above each bed was a sign with their names and a canopy coming down. It was absolutely stunning. "Our daddy made it." Brenna finally spoke up. "NO's he didn't Aunt Haley did but let daddy say he did." Brenna and Allie giggled along with Brooke. "It's beautiful. I wish my room looked like this."

Allie went into their neatly organized closet and grabbed a pair of Pajamas out of her own and one out of Brenna's drawer. "Brenna come here." Allie motioned and in just the short time of seeing them interact together, she knew Allie was the one who made all the rules, and Brenna was the shy one who would go along with whatever her older sister had in store.

"No...I want Bwooke to help me." She said softly and brought her PJ's over to Brooke. "Can you hewp me pwease?" She asked in almost a whisper. "Sure honey. Here lift you hands up. All the way! She said enthusiastically. She put her pants on. "Here...one foot in." Brenna smiled at Brooke once they were done. "Lookie Brenna! I lost my head!" Allie giggled from inside her shirt. "Ahh! Where'd it go???" Brenna screamed and Allie pulled her head through the hole. "I'm just kidding!" Throwing herself on the floor rolling around laughing as Brenna leaded back into Brooke, laughing.

"Why do you have 'oles in your cheeks?" Brenna asked, sticking a finger on her dimple. "They're called dimples. I don't really know why, I was born with them." Brenna smiled. "Do I's have dwimples?" Brooke laughed. "Oh my goodness! You have dimples the size of Texas!" which couldn't help but make Brooke wonder who their mother was.

"You girls ready to rock?" She said finally. "Yup." They both said, each grabbing one of Brooke's hands. Lucas smiled as he saw them coming down the stairs. "Well that sounded like you were having fun getting dressed." Both girls shook their head yes and ran towards their dad. Brooke wasn't far behind, waddling her way towards the couch.

Brooke pressed a hand on her stomach. "ohhh." she whispered. "What is it? Are you ok?" Lucas asked nervously. "Oh I'm fine, this little basketball star in here is kicking my ribcage half to death." she said sitting on the couch. "My daddy is a basketball pwayer." Brenna said matter of factly. "Is he?" Brooke asked curiously, directing her question towards Lucas. "I played during high school."

Allie put her hand on Brooke's stomach. "I think he's going to...do ballet wif me and Brenna!" Brooke and Lucas burst out laughing at how ridiculous that sounded. "Hey! It moved!" she shrieked referring to Brooke's stomach. "Yeah, that's him kicking." She said enthusiastically as Brenna and Allie both put their hands on her stomach.

30 minutes later, the girls had fallen asleep on each of their laps. Brenna on Brooke's and Allie on Lucas'. Brooke was staring down at Brenna and playing with her hair, stroking it over and over like her mother had done to put her to sleep. Lucas' eyes were fixated on Brooke. The lights were dim and Brooke was glowing. Her loose curls were dangling from behind her ears.

"I should probably put them in their beds; you can't be comfortable with her laying on you like that, probably drooling." He chuckled. "Ok" was all she said, looking up and smiling at him. "I've got her if you want" she said, situating it so Brenna's arms were loosely around her neck, carrying her close to her body.

"Whoa! Be careful." He asked her pleadingly. "I'm fine, don't worry, she weighs nothing."

After carefully tucking them both into bed, Lucas dropped a kiss on both of their cheeks and foreheads. He helped Brooke back down the stairs, although it was not needed. Lucas handed her a mug of hot chocolate. "If you don't mind me asking..." she started off, her fingers tracing the outline of the mug."Who their mother is?" Lucas finished for her.

She bit her lip. "yeah." she whispered nervously. "Brooke, it's ok, lighten up, it's not a forbidden topic or anything." he half laughed. "She was wonderful. The girl of my dreams even, she was a free spirit. Never was one to be tied down. But then, she got pregnant. I convinced her that we could do it, and I was here for her. We had Allie and she couldn't have been happier. A year later, we had Brenna. "

He let out a long sigh before continuing. "She wasn't as happy as she used to be. It was like motherhood had sucked her free spirit out of her. I guess I didn't truly notice how unhappy she was until she left. Said she couldn't do it anymore. She left me with a one and a half year old and a newborn baby. She had always been selfish like that, now that I think about it."

Brooke felt like crying. She rubbed his arm, letting him take another breath. "So I hadn't heard from her in a year, until I got a phone call. It was her parents. We had talked a couple times after she had left, but this time I knew. They just said that she was driving drunk, and hit another person. She died on impact. She didn't suffer. As for the other person, they'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of their life, with their dead 2 year old baby girl on their conscious. She was always selfish." He finished.

"I'm so sorry." was all Brooke could manage through her tears. Lucas looked up at her. "Hey, why are you crying?" he asked, pulling her into his chest. "Shhh, it's not your fault." He said stroking her hair. "No, I just feel guilty." She cried. "What? Why?"

"Because, you have had such a hard time, with 2 kids, not just one. And you stood by them, took care of them with no second doubts. And I don't even have it that rough. I make good money; have a wonderful apartment, great friends who help me with everything." Lucas held her close.

"I consider a guy who abandons you when you are having a baby, having to be alone for the whole pregnancy having it rough." Brooke smiled. He was so good to her.

"No." Was all she said simply. "No what? He asked confused.

"It's not that rough anymore." She said, now playing with the button on his sleeve. "I have something you didn't have." Lucas smiled. "What's that? Great looks, amazing personality?"

"No..._you."_ was all she said and he kissed her on the forehead.

**:) hope you liked it. It took me FOREVER so I hope its not complete crap. I've had overwhelming reviews and if I get at least 15, ill update this week. **

**Coming up**

**Brooke watches Lucas girls.**

**Brooke meets Lucas family...how will they take her?**


	5. seemingly perfect

Ever since that night, Lucas had felt like he was on top of the world. She had fallen asleep in his arms, and he just watched her in amazement for an hour, feeling the baby kick every once in a while. With the girls upstairs in their bedroom sleeping, and Brooke and the baby in his arms, he felt like the world that he once thought had scorn him, was finally becoming what he always wanted.

"So who is she?" A sleek petite, a little tasseled haired woman he called his best friend asked him.

"Oh Haley, I have no idea what you're talking about." He tried to convince her casually.

"Oh you poor foolish man. We've been best friends since we were on training wheels, are you seriously still trying to lie to me?" She asked, throwing down the towel that was over her shoulders.

"Don't even try man." Nathan interrupted, carrying Brenna under his one arm, Allie on his back, and their daughter Isabelle in his other hand. They were all giggling profusely. "Nine years of marriage, and even I know better."

"Ha-ha" Haley said sarcastically. "Nathan, your brother is keeping a girl from us!" She whined, taking Isabelle out from under his arm and setting her on the counter, getting the chocolate smudges off her face.

"Whoa dude, you got a girl? What is she blind?" He joked, getting the girls off his back, and wiping the chocolate off his arms.

"No, ok, she's just a good friend. Let's leave it at that." Brenna jumped up and down. "DADDY!! DADDY!!" she squealed pulling at his shirt.

"Are Wes talkie bout Bwooke?" She asked sweetly, and Haley and Nathan grabbed her by the arms. "Who's Brooke Brenna?" They asked, deeply trying to pry any information out of the shy little girl.

"She plays bawbies wif us, she has 'oles in her face, and she went to bed at ours house wast nights." Haley laughed wryly.

"OH really? She raised an eyebrow towards Lucas. "Yup, and she was on daddy too." And Nathan snorted out laughing. "You couldn't even wait until they got to bed could you?"

Lucas smiled at his daughter, her being completely oblivious at just how bad she is making Brooke sound. "Sweetie, go play with your sister and your cousin."

"You horny man!" Haley laughed slapping him on the shoulder.

Lucas sighed. "Guys, seriously, it's not like that at all. It's well...complicated."

Nathan laughed. "You are talking to the king and queen of complicated. Do you not remember our marriage in high school?"

Haley smiled. They did have a rough run in high school. "Lucas, I don't know why you won't tell us about her. It's been almost 3 years, I'm just saying, I'd like for you to meet someone great."

Nathan looked puzzled for a minute. "Dude! Was she a prostitute? Your daughters played Barbie's with a prostitute? Did that cost extra?" He laughed, still making fun of Lucas.

"It's not like that! She was over hanging out like FRIENDS do." He said emphasizing friends. "She takes great care of my girls, and she fell asleep on the couch with me. That's IT."

Haley heaved a big dramatic sigh. "Damn it Lucas, you didn't even get a prostitute?"

"You guys have gotten weird. I'm telling you, I have never met anyone in my life encouraging a prostitute over a friend." He said shaking his head.

"Lucas...when can we meet her?" She whined, desperately wanting to see if they had a connection, or if Lucas was actually telling the truth.

"Never. Dear god I will never let her go through the torture of meeting you guys."

"What is so bad about us?" Haley complained a little hurt. Lucas laughed. "Nothing! I just...she has some stuff."

Haley and Nathan laughed. "Lucas! What is so big about her that we can't meet her?"

Allie ran in. "Her tummy!" And just as quickly as she ran in, she ran out screaming. "You're it!" tagging Isabelle. "Oh god." Lucas sighed rubbing his face tensely.

"What???" Haley asked laughing. "You like a...well bigger woman? What so wrong about that?" Lucas groaned, while Nathan just laughed.

"No, god she's as skinny as can be right now, it's just...no, you know what. I'll let you guys meet her, how about you come over for dinner tonight? Will that satisfy your needs?" He asked, clearly feeling helpless.

"Yup. Sounds good to me." Haley smiled, glad she won.

"Come on girls, we're going to be late for ballerina lessons." They both ran in screaming. "Is Brooke going to be there?" Allie asked hopefully.

"No, not today, she has some stuff going on, but how about we make dinner for her tonight?" Brenna squealed with excitement. "Okays!"

Lucas bid a farewell to Haley and Nathan and was out the door. "Hey are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Haley asked, sitting on the counter and bringing Nathan to her with her legs. "And what's that?" He asked, brushing the bangs away from her face.

"That if our little shy niece lights up when Brooke is mentioned, just imagine what she does to Lucas. And what a wonderful girl she must be."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What's on your mind, preggers?" A blonde curly haired girl asked Brooke.

"What makes you think anything is on my mind?" Brooke asked sarcastically. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Because you've been staring at the little kids on the carousel for the past 15 minutes. What's on your mind B Davis?"

Brooke smiled. "Nothing, these two little girls remind me of Allie and Brenna." Peyton looked puzzled.

"Who are Allie and Brenna?" Peyton asked, and Brooke mentally kicked herself for never telling her the whole story.

"You know that guy I was telling you about? We met in Barnes and Nobles? He bought me coffee?" Peyton shook her head in acknowledgement.

"Well, I may have forgotten to mention he took me to my doctor's appointment and has been helping me out for the last couple weeks. And...He has 2 little girls who are the most adorable kids in the world."

Peyton gasped. "Holy crap! He has kids? What about their mother?" Brooke shook her head sadly. "She's not in the picture, she abandoned the girls when the youngest Brenna, was a newborn. She got into a car crash because she was drunk driving and died almost 2 years ago."

"How awful!" Peyton exclaimed, not knowing if she would be able to handle loosing Jenny, even if she wasn't her own daughter.

"Peyton you should see him with them. It's like there's no one else around him, and he does every little thing you could ever imagine. And Allies this little outgoing, chirpy happy little spirit, and Brenna, she so quiet and shy, but when she takes my hand, I can feel her light up."

Peyton smiled. It was about time something good happened to her best friend. "And how does he treat you?" She asked, knowing this question was the one that was truly the most important.

Brooke smiled, showing off her huge dimples, not daring to look up at her best friend's face, afraid of being found out. "Honestly? Like...I'm the only girl in the world. I just can't even describe the feeling Peyton." She said glowing

"I can." Peyton smiled. "I call it being head over heels."

Brookes smiled almost faded. "But Peyt, I can't. It wouldn't be fair to keep him grounded, making him be with me just because of the baby. He's going to have to be just a friend." Peyton opened her mouth to object, but before she could, Brooke's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered. The second she heard his voice, she smiled. "Oh hi."

Lucas was beaming at the other end, sitting on the side watching both his girls do twirls in their tutus. "Hey Brooke, listen I know its short notice, but would you like to come over for dinner with my brother and my sister in law? They're dying to meet you, and the girls really want to see you."

Brooke smiled. The girls missed her? "Sure, I'd love to come. I'll even come over early and help you guys make dinner. No. shut up, I want to help, it's the least I could do." She sat there and argued with him, loving every minute of him telling her she was pregnant and should be off her feet and not working.

He finally gave in a couple minutes later. "Alright, I'll see you at 5-ish?" He asked her. "Sounds perfect." She said hanging up. "Peyt, I've got to go." She said trying to hide her smile.

Peyton laughed. "Yeah yeah, get out of here, I expect details later?" Brooke rolled her eyes. "There will be no details!" She kissed her friend on the cheek and left to try and decide what to wear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Knock Knock." Brooke said walking into the Scott residence. Two little girls screamed and ran down the stairs flinging themselves onto Brooke. "BROOKE!!! Today I learned how to Plie at lessons! I wish you were there to see it!"

Brenna was tugging at her shirt, wanting to be picked up. "Hi missy! How are you?" Brooke squealed picking Brenna up. Brenna just smiled at her and hugged her neck.

"Girls, let Brooke get in the door!" Lucas yelled from the stove. Brooke walked into the kitchen and Lucas nearly dropped the garlic bread. She was stunning. She had her hair in loose curls cascading down her shoulders with her bangs in bobby pins poofed up at the top. She was wearing a silky off white shirt that had a ribbon right above her stomach, flaunting her pregnant belly. She was wearing pearls around her neck and as a bracelet and had on dark jeans and little flats. She had never looked so beautiful.

"You look...amazing" He said kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you." She smiled, looking around at what they were cooking. "We've decided to make mashed potatoes, corn, steak and onions with brownies as a desert." He said, answering the question she was thinking.

"Mmmm sounds delicious." She said, walking over to the stove where the potatoes were. "Here, let me mash these."

Brenna and Allie soon followed, helping them cook dinner. Lucas looked over to see Brenna and Brooke laughing hysterically while mashing the potatoes, and Allie force-feeding Brooke some brownie batter. And he just wanted everything to stay exactly like this forever.

About 30 minutes later, the doorbell rang and Allie and Brenna ran to answer it. Lucas and Brooke could hear their happy screams. "Unca Nafan! Aunt Hawley!!" Nathan picked them up, brushing the snow off of his shoulder and closing the door quickly.

Lucas looked over at Brooke, who now looked extremely worried. "Hey...they'll love you. Anyone would be crazy not to." Soon Nathan and Haley appeared into the kitchen. Brooke smiled at them from behind the counter while Lucas went over and gave them both a hug. Lucas then motioned Brooke to come over.

It was then that Haley saw her belly. "Holy smokes! You're pregnant!" She said, then slapping her mouth, not believing she had actually said it out loud. "I am?" Brooke said worriedly, but a smile fell on her face. "Just kidding." she said watching both their faces show utter confusion.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry, I just wasn't expecting it. I'm Haley, Lucas best friend and sister in law." She said shaking Brooke's hand. Nathan smiled. "Hi I'm Nathan, Lucas' half brother." Brooke returned the smile. "Hi, I'm Brooke."

"And somewhere around here is our little munchkin, Isabelle." Nathan said looking around for her. "Dinner's ready" Lucas said, breaking the awkward moment between Haley and Brooke.

Everyone sat at the table, passing around food, and saying grace. Brooke sat next to Lucas, with Haley on the right of her. "Brooke, again I am so sorry." Haley whispered to her, feeling genuinely guilty, and all Brooke could do was laugh.

"Haley, its fine! Seriously it's not a big deal at all. Don't worry!" She laughed, patting Haley's hand as an extra re-enforcement.

Haley and Brooke talked about almost everything by the time desert had rolled around, and Brooke found herself enjoying Haley's company, clearly seeing what Lucas saw in her. She laughed again at something she had said, and looked over at Lucas who was just staring at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked him, almost embarrassed that no one had told her. He chuckled. "No, you don't have anything on your face."

"Well then what is it?" She questioned, desperately trying to figure him out.

He closed his eyes, thinking about it for a second. "Nothing...everything's perfect." And Brooke swore, the second those words left his lips, her heart skyrocketed a million floors.

After another hour and a half, Haley and Nathan had left, the girls had been put to bed, and Brooke and Lucas were on the couch. Brooke had her legs on Lucas, and he was currently giving her a foot rub.

She sighed contently. "Oh my god Lucas, you don't know how amazing this feels." She said, letting her head sink back on the couch.

"Yeah well you deserve it." He said continuing her foot rub. "When's your next doctor's appointment?" He asked her. "I think next week, why?"

"Because, I want to go." He said simply. Brooke shook her head. "Lucas, you don't need to go to every appointment with me, some I can go alone."

Lucas smiled. "I know, I don't need to go." and Brooke shook her head no, letting him know she agreed. But he put his hand under her chin and lifted it up so she could look straight in her eyes. "But I WANT to." He whispered.

And right then Brooke wanted to kiss him. She leaned in so far she could feel his breath on her cheek, and she could smell him. God did he smell amazing. She looked into his piercing blue eyes and closed her eyes, an inch away from his lips, when she felt painful kicks against her stomach.

"OUCH!" she whispered, and immediately the moment was over, and Lucas worriedly put his hand on her stomach. "What? What? Are you ok?"

"No, I'm fine; he's just kicking me right in the ribs. Ah! Geeze. He's going to be a rebel." She smiled, rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"Nah, he's going to be a basketball player. And I'll teach him everything. He'll be the next Michael Jordan." He said, now talking in basketball statistics, which Brooke found only riled the baby up even more.

"Lucas, if you don't stop talking basketball statistics, this baby is going to pop right out of my stomach." She smiled up at him. "Sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

"Come here." He said extending his hands toward her. He situated her so she was lying across his legs, her head against the side of the couch and her stomach right on top of his legs. He placed his hands on her stomach, rubbing it in small circles, softly talking and Brooke had never heard a man be so calming in her whole entire life.

She wasn't even focusing on what he was saying, but she could hear him lull the baby, and within a couple minutes he had stopped kicking, and she smiled at him.

She placed her hand over his. "Lucas...you put him to sleep." She giggled, clearly amazed. "I did?" He asked. She nodded her head, biting down on her lip.

"And if you don't stop playing with my hair, I'm going to fall asleep in your arms." She said sleepily.

"Sounds good to me." He whispered, watching her facial features fall, and her steady breathing even out over the next couple minutes.

He felt like he could stay there forever, but when his legs started to become numb, he knew he should probably get up. Ever so slowly, he slid out from underneath her. Grabbing a blanket and pillow from the closet, her covered her carefully, laying the pillow under her head.

"Goodnight pretty girl." He whispered kissing her on the forehead. "Night buddy." He whispered to her stomach, and then turned off the lights, unbeknownst to him; she had woken up when she felt the emptiness beside her and heard the whole conversation.

And she smiled, falling into a deep slumber.

**Gah you guys are the best reviewers ever. They make my week. If I can get the same amount as I did last time, that would be wonderful. I'll update by the next week. :)**

**Seriously, a short review or a long review. It doesn't matter. If you take the time to do it, I adore you. **


	6. Have a little faith in me

She didn't think this was how her night was going to end up. With her tear stained face constantly dripping from fresh tears, his touch tingling her in the _can't stop wanting you to do it again_ kind of way every time he rubbed her arm or back soothingly, his crystal blue eyes burning deep into her hazel eyes.

And even though those eyes were still watery, and the occasional tear would fall again and again, he never thought he had seen anyone look more beautiful in his life. She smiled a little as he tucked her silky hair behind her ear. Somehow, in a place that was so cruel and took so many lives, she had never felt safer in her life...

_**(Earlier that day)...**_

She had gotten up with a start when the front door swung open and the cold air flowed through the room and caused her to shiver. The girls ran in squealing and laughing, running towards the kitchen. She then heard Lucas' voice fill the air. "Girls, don't touch the walls with those hands!" he chuckled. "And be quiet, Brooke's still sleeping."

She opened her eyes just a little bit to see him carrying a box of doughnuts in one hand, the girl's coats in the other, keys in his mouth and his foot trying to close the front door. The girls were now standing over her, and she could feel their eyes on her.

"She's sweeping. Daddy's wrights." Allie whispered to Brenna. Brenna looked a little closer, and Brooke opened her eyes quickly "BOO!" she yelled, both girls screaming at the top of their lungs and bursting out giggling after the round of shock wore off. Allie hopped onto the couch, and Brenna, being only 3, could barely get her foot up on the couch, so Brooke leaned over and pulled her on top of the couch.

She heard Lucas sigh behind her, and she turned her head around. "I'm sorry; I told them not to wake you up." He said shaking his head. Brooke smiled at him. "Don't worry, I was already up." He bent down a kissed her on the forehead, sending chills up both their spines.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, setting the box of doughnuts down on the island. "Like a baby" She said and smiled. He smiled back at her. "We brought you home doughnuts. I didn't know what to get you, but I grabbed you a maple long-john and a cherry fritter. I Hope one of those are a good choice?" He asked curiously.

"Definitely. Maple is my favorite." She said, finally sitting up. "Chocolate is my favowite." Allie said happily. "Me toos!" Brenna chimed in.

"I can tell." Brooke laughed lively. Lucas came over to the couch. "You want to know how she can tell? Because IT'S ALL OVER YOUR FACES!!!" he yelled, grabbing Allie by her legs and tickling her stomach, Brooke doing to same to Brenna. Lucas picked up both girls, one in each hand, carrying them to the sink.

"Now that you have put chocolate all over the walls, couch and probably Brooke, I think it's time you washed your hands." He said allowing them to run their hands under the water.

"Daddy! Show Brooke the bubble twick!" Allie said excitedly. Lucas closed his eyes, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment. "No, that's just our little secret." Brenna frowned. "But we wike Brooke daddy...show hers!" Lucas smiled at his youngest daughter, who had become completely attached to Brooke.

"Alright, little Missies, I'll show her. You ready for this Brooke?" He said re-directing his question to Brooke. Brooke tried to stifle her laughter. "Oh yes, I'm prepared. Amaze me." Lucas rolled his eyes, but then winked at her. He put a couple drops of soap in his hand, rubbed it all around, closed his two hands together and ran them under the water quickly. He then opened his hands slightly and blew into them. A bubble appeared at the bottom of his hands and both the girls gasped in amazement. It soon popped and both girls shook with laughter as Lucas screamed like a girl every time it popped just to make them laugh.

And Brooke just sat from the couch, watching in amazement at how well Lucas was at being a dad. Would she be as good at it as him being a mom? Would she know all the little bubble tricks and bedtime stories to tell her son?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lucas' voice. "Alright, now that you girls have sufficiently embarrassed me, go get dressed for ballet class, and we'll drop Brooke off on the way home." He dried off his hands, watching Brooke walk over to him.

"Oh wise bubble-blower, please show me more." She laughed, making fun of him. "Oh you know I would love to Brooke, but I just don't think that you're equipped to handle my skills." He said. Two could play at this game.

"Oh really? Is that so?" She asked playfully. "Completely." He said confidently. "Dream on Broody." Lucas furrowed his eyebrows in disgust. "Broody?" He asked.

Brooke giggled. "Yeah, you're always brooding. That there's-something-on-my-mind, 'my thoughts are so deep, I don't even sleep' look going for you." Lucas mouth dropped in shock. "Don't even try and deny it Broody pants." She said, not even letting him object.

"Oh yeah, and what about you? What should we call you?" He thought about it for a second. "Cheery." Brooke rolled her eyes. "That's the best you've got? Cheery?" She smirked.

"Yeah, you always are happy, and besides, a little bird told me you were a cheerleader in high school." He raised one eyebrow at her. "That was a long time ago! And I'm going to kill Peyton!"

They continued this playful banter for a couple more minutes, and then got in the car with the girls to drive Brooke home.

"Thanks for the ride...BROODY." She smiled, closing the car door behind her. "You're welcome...CHEERY." he chimed right back. "Hey, I was thinking, tomorrow do you want to go baby stuff shopping with me? The girls are at their grandma's and I noticed you haven't decorated a baby room for him or anything. I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries or anything." He added quickly seeing the look on her face.

"No, no, you're not. You're right; I don't have anything for him really, so that sounds like a plan." She said smiling, giving a quick wave to the girls and Lucas before heading inside.

He was right. She didn't have anything for the baby. She kept putting it off and putting it off, hoping that the longer she waited, the less real it would become. But since she's met Lucas, somehow the more real she wanted it to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about eight o'clock and Brooke had just begun to sit down and watch her Law and Order SVU with Peyton when a painful stab shot up her back. "Ouuucchhh." She winced, but when the pain disappeared she felt alright again. Not even 10 minutes later, she cried out in agony as another pain came and went.

"Peyton?" She called out into the kitchen, and a couple seconds later, the curly blonde appeared in the doorway. "What's up Brooke? I am not putting ranch in the macaroni again. That was just disgusting last week." Brooke tried to laugh, but the piercing cramping stopped her mid-laugh. "That was gross, but I keep having all this pain in my back, and I think they're contractions." She said worriedly, tears beginning to form out of fear.

"Oh shit!" Peyton said licking the ice cream off her finger, setting the bowl down and grabbing her purse. "It's ok honey, it's going to be fine, we'll just drive you to the hospital and they'll make it better. If I can remember how to get there..." She said the last part quietly, but loud enough for Brooke to hear.

"WHAT?!?! PEYTON YOU DONT REMEMBER HOW TO GET THERE?" Brooke cried out. Peyton widened her eyes. "No! No! I didn't say that, directions haven't exactly been my strong suit, if you remember the trip to Rocky Point, we ended up in Tucson." Brooke whimpered, the memories of that trip flooding back to her.

"I'm going to die in this room, aren't I?" She tried to joke as her best friend helped her stand up and walk her to the front door. She got into her car safely, but the second Peyton peeled out of the driveway, she was worried that they wouldn't even make it to the hospital alive. "PEYTON! PLEASE SLOW DOWN!" she shrieked as Peyton ran another yellow light.

Peyton slammed on the brakes as her car pulled into the emergency area of the hospital. Not bothering to take her keys out of the ignition, she ran over to Brooke's door, opened it and scurried to the front desk.

"Hi, my best friend is almost 7 months pregnant, and she is having contractions, which I'm no doctor, but that is not a good sign. So we need a doctor right now to fix her because nothing can happen to her." She said in one breath. "Ok ma'am. I'll just need to have you fill this out, and we'll take good care of her."

Peyton sighed in relief as the sat Brooke in a wheelchair and began to wheel her away. Brooke was now hysterically realizing that if her baby was born tonight, she knew there wasn't any chance he could make it. All the pictures in the development book had shown how underdeveloped he would be right now. His little lungs, his brain functions. And with that, she just began to cry.

_**When the road gets dark**  
**and you can no longer see**  
**Just let my love throw a spark**  
**and have a little faith in me**_

Peyton ran alongside the wheelchair. "Brooke, honey, he'll be fine, and you'll be fine. Is there anyone you want me to call? Your mom? Dad?" Brooke just gave her a dirty look. "Of course not, what am I thinking, your parents suck. Do you want me to call Lucas?" She asked finally. On the verge of fresh tears Brooke just shook her head yes as they entered the elevator.

"Ok, I'll be right back, I'm going to call him, sit tight." Peyton said, trying to sound completely confident that she knew what she was doing. She ran back down to the car, parked it and grabbed Brooke's cell phone. She dialed Lucas' number "Lucas!" She yelled, winded. "Brooke's in the hospital! And you have to come because she needs you, and the baby, and..." Peyton couldn't even finish her sentence as the dawning realization that her best friend was in the hospital.

"Please, just come." Was all she could choke out. All Lucas would get out was. "I'm on my way." and he hung up the phone.

"Haley, can you watch the girls?" He yelled into the living room where Haley and Nathan had been sitting, playing coloring book with the girls. "Brooke's in the hospital, and I have to go and go and..." He tried to finish his sentences, but he couldn't form any words to think how he was feeling right now.

Haley was wide-eyed and shocked. "GO!" She yelled as he kissed her forehead, thanking her, grabbing his keys and speeding away into the freezing cold rain.

At the hospital, Brooke was laying in the bed, IV and monitors hooked up to every limb on her body imaginable. There were about 3 nurses constantly coming in and checking the baby's heart rate, her IV drip to stop the contractions and to see how she was doing. Whenever another person asked her that question, she didn't know how to respond.

How am I doing? My baby might be born so early, he'll die in the first 24 hours he's alive if you don't get these contractions to stop. But instead, she just answered. "Fine" flashing the nurses a weak smile. They would all pile out, and she would continue letting the burning tears fall down her face.

_**And when the tears you cry**  
**are all you can believe**  
**Just give these loving arms a try, baby**  
**and have a little faith in me**_

Brooke laid her head back, trying to get her mind off the horrifying image that kept replaying in her mind over and over and over again. Where was Lucas? Peyton had called him over 20 minutes ago? Did he not want to come? Would she have to do this alone? Peyton stepped inside of the room again, carrying ice.

"They say it helps" She said, pushing the ice onto her bedside table. "It helps women who are in labor, which I am not, because he is not coming out." Was all she said. After a long silence, Brooke weakly spoke up. "I don't think he's coming."

Peyton shook her head. "No sweetie, he's coming." Brooke shook her head. "No, it's my curse, the second things start going right, he leaves." Not really referring to Lucas anymore.

Peyton forced Brooke to look at her. "Lucas is NOT him. I've seen the way that boy looks at you, and quite frankly, I've seen the way you look at him." Brooke smiled, but choked back a sob. "Then why isn't he here?" Peyton just looked at her sympathetically, she didn't know the answer to that question.

_**When your secret heart**  
**cannot speak so easily**  
**Come here darlin'**  
**from a whisper start**  
**Have a little faith in me**_

Another 20 minutes had past, and Peyton left Brooke in her room to grab something from the Cafeteria. She was wandering down the halls, when strong hands grabbed her shoulders. "PEYTON!" She whirled around to see Lucas, completely distraught, obviously brooding, and breathing heavily. "Where is she?"

Peyton sighed in relief. "Thank god you're here, she won't let them do anything until you get here. She's in room 265." He let go of Peyton, now dashing to her room.

Brooke had her face towards the window, away from the door and commotion, looking out the window, the rain lightly falling down the window and she rubbed her hand across her stomach to try and get him to calm down. She had given up the hope that Lucas was going to come. It was just going to be her and the baby, just like the first 5 months of her pregnancy, after HE had left. She let one tear slip down her face.

She almost began to drift off to sleep when a voice woke her. "Brooke" was all he said softly. She turned around and there he was, hair messed up, his coat on inside out, raindrops all over his clothes, his brooding in full effect and a couple of flowers in his hand.

_**And when your backs against the wall**  
**just turn around and you will see**  
**that I will catch, I will catch you when you fall baby**  
**Have a little faith in me**_

"Lucas" was all she could get out before he ran over to her, hugging her firmly, and she finally let her brave act down and sobbed on his shoulder. "I was so afraid you weren't going to come." She said with a sob in between every word. "Are you kidding? Of course I would come. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He said wiping her tears with his soft hands.

"They can't get the contractions to stop." she said looking up into his eyes. Lucas brushed her long bangs away from her face, and lifted her legs back onto the bed, scooting her to one side of the bed. She looked so worried, like a little girl lost on a playground.

"Shh, they will. Come here." He said as he laid down right next to her on the tiny twin sized bed. She turned towards him, and he began to rub her stomach, making her smile as she remembered last time, it made the baby fall asleep completely. "Hey little guy, you need to stop worrying us like this." He whispered to her belly and kissed it gently.

_**Have a little faith in me...**_

She ran her hand up and down her stomach, and he just watched her. She was so perfect, everything about her. Her perfect, no make-up, tear stained eyes shimmered, her dimples showing even when she's not smiling. His hand found his way to hers, and made her stop and look up at him. Facing each other, feeling the heat radiate from each other they were so close, he could smell her vanilla and lavender shampoo and could see every little detail on her face.

_**Well I've been loving you for such a long time baby**  
**expecting nothing in return**  
**just for you have a little faith in me**_

His lips were centimeters away from hers, and he finally closed that gap, kissing her so softly, pulling her further to him. She kissed him back with all her might, and continued kissing him until she was forced to come up for air. She smiled at him when they pulled away, his eyes still closed, like the feeling of kissing her was too much to bear.

He opened his eyes to see her genuine, glowing smile. And he had to kiss her again. Because the truth was, he was falling in love with her. And the truth was, so was she.

_**You see time, time is a friend**  
**'cause for us there is no end**  
**And all you gotta do is have a little bit faith in me**_

_**I said I will hold you up**  
**Yeah I will hold you up**  
**'cause your love will give me strength enough**  
**and have a little faith in me**_

_**Read and review:)**_


	7. I took a dive

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry with the lack of updates, and I know excuses are lame, but I've honeslty had a family issue, my mother is very sick and I've been taking care of her. But I promise, Im not going to stop writing. : And I need your guys help. I read a story a long time ago, and I'm a little hazy on the details, but it was a Jake and Peyton and Jenny, but Jenny was a teenager, and peyton and her did not get along whatsoever. She did terrible things to peyton throughout the whole story, but the ending was perfect and they sang Many Rivers To Cross together. If anyone knows the name of that story, would you PLEASE let me know. I have searched for it and cannot remember what it was called for the life of me. **

**But onto my story! happy reading!**

_She could feel her energy being wiped out of her with every breath she took. She tried to look around, to try and find a doctor, a nurse, Lucas, anybody. She could feel that something was not right as she clutched her stomach in pain. "Help". She tried screaming, but came out as only a whisper. Everything around her was pitch dark and she tried to move, but her lower half of her body refused to move. She began to hyperventilate as she tried desperately to open her eyes wider to try to gain any part of her surroundings._

_She could hear faint crying in the distance, and the shrill cries were filling her ears. "Please, help him" She screamed, realizing she wasn't even making any sound. She could hear the faint beeping of the baby's heartrate slow down, and she struggled to move out of the bed she felt like she was tied to. "Lucas!" She screamed as the sound of the flatline filled her head, feeling tears pour down her face. "Please! Somebody help him!"_

She shot up in the bed, finally feeling like she could break free, gasping as a bead of sweat dripped from her face. She was gasping for air and was finally able to look around at her settings. She was no longer in a hospital bed, and there was a light coming from the hallway. Her arms felt around in the bed she was in. Her soft hands met with something hard and she gasped. Lucas groggily sat up after being punched in the back by her.

"Are you okay?" He asked groggily, sitting up and yawning, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. "WHERE IS HE?" She asked, her voice quivering with fear, and although he was unable to see her, he could tell she was fighting back tears. "Brooke, shh. It's okay." he said brushing the tears from her eyes and scooting closer to her. "He's fine. You're fine. The contractions stopped and they sent you home for the night. Remember?" He whispered and the memories of last night came flooding back to her.

She instantly placed her hand on her stomach, applying a little pressure, and let her hand release, feeling the tiny kick back from the baby. A wave of relief showered through her body. Her baby boy was still perfectly fine. and that's when she finally broke down into tears. "Oh, I was so scared. I couldn't move and..." She began to retell her awful nightmare as Lucas held her tight, easing her to lay back down. Her sniffling subsided as Lucas gently played with her hair, tangling his fingers through her soft, long curls. Her eyes began to flutter, desperately trying to stay awake just to stare back at him.

She could feel his eyes on her, but instead of making her uneasy about her looks, she felt safe. And she needed to feel safe after everything she had been through. But having him lay only inches apart from her didn't seem to be enough. His hand lightly brushed up and down her arm, creating the tiny goosebumps all over her arms. His slightest touch could mean the most to her.

"Lucas." She whispered finally opening her eyes to see him begin to drift off. But he couldn't, not yet.

"mhmm?" he replied, never opening her eyes, but lazily running his fingertips over her arms, like he had known her body for years. Brooke looked around, never once looking him in the eyes, almost embarassed to ask what she was going to. She bit her bottom lip, looked deep into his eyes and finally uttered so softly that Lucas wasn't sure if he heard her right "_hold me."_

It came out as more of a statement than a question, but it still didn't stop the smile that formed on his lips. Her eyes were glistening with fear, and without using one word, he pulled her closer to him, her soft bare back pressing against his chest, the silk from her nightgown fluttering against his skin sent chills up his back. Her head rested on his pillow now, allowing him to smell the scent of Lavender and Vanilla as he continued to play with her hair.

She wiggled around a little, pressing herself further into Lucas. He gave a butterlfly kiss to her shoulder and she shivered at how good it felt. She wanted to turn around and kiss him, passionately, slowly, in the never-want-to-stop kind of way. But instead she craned her neck so she was lookind directing at him, and just smiled, proudly displaying her dimples before resting her head on his arm.

And for the first time in her pregnancy, she had felt like this is exactly where she belonged.

Lucas felt her breathing even out and stopped playing with her hair. He took one last deep breath before shutting his eyes and cuddling closer to her.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

She rolled over, silently cursing the sun for coming out far too early. She smiled to herself while recollecting the events of last night. Her hand fell to where she was expecting Lucas' warm body to be, but her hand was filled with emptyness as her hand hit the sheets instead. She opened her eyes, squinting, trying to look around for any sign of Lucas. She sat up in bed and felt her stomach growl extremely loud and realized she hadn't eaten anything since she got home from the hospital.

She heard pitter patter and looked at the door, where Allie was staring at her, in her barbie silk pajamas and pink slippers, shyly shifting her wieght back and forth on each leg. "Hi sweetheart" Brooke finally said with a genuine smile on her face. Allie smiled back. "Good morning." she said back, finally walking into her father's bedroom and standing at the edge of his bed, watching Brooke as she effortlessly put her hair in a ponytail, letting her long bangs sweep away from her face and tucked them behind her ear.

"Wow" Allie whispered, but Brooke heard. "What?" she asked curiously. "You do your hair good! my daddy takes fooreeevvverrr to put my hair up, and it's not even that good." she said whispering the last part, which made Brooke laugh, and Allie laugh along with her.

"I think it's an unwritten rule, Al, daddies are always bad at doing hair." Allie shook her head in agreement. Remembering what she was sent in there for, she spoke up "Oh, but daddy told me to come in here and tell you breakfast is ready."

"Okay thank you. Let's hope your daddy is better at making breakfast than he is a doing hair." She said, rolling out of bed and walking down the stairs with Allie. They were still giggling to themselves as they walked into the kitchen. "What's so funny?" Lucas asked from the stove, the smell of french toast and eggs hit Brooke, and suprisingly she didn't feel nauseous. "Oh nothing." Brooke said, winking at Allie.

Lucas smiled down at Brooke while putting eggs and French toast on her plate. She lifted her head while he was scooping to stare him directly in the eye. she bit her bottom lip lightly and smiled at him. He didn't quite know what the apropriate response to this was. He didn't want any akwardness between them, but he couln't help himself and slowly brushed her long bangs out of her eyes and placed a soft, quick kiss on her forehead, making her giggle quietly in delight.

"Why is Book heres?" Brenna asked, clearly confused as to where Brooke had been all morning. Lucas looked at Brooke for her reaction, sitting down to try and explain this one to his daughters.

"Girls, how would you like it if Brooke lived here with us for a little while?"

_"Brooke, your contractions has stopped, but if you ever have any contractions, I want you to come back here immediately and we'll have to put you on a Magnesium, which is a muscle relaxer and will attempt to stop your progressing labor, I don't want it to come to that, so I need you to promise me that you will try and stay off your feet as much as possible"_

_"But!" Brooke begin to say_

_"I don't mean complete bedrest for the next 3 months, but keeping it very light, at work, stay off your feet as much as possible. At home, make sure your husband does most of the chores, and not you."_

_Brooke and Lucas both looked at eachother embarassed, knowing that none of the doctors knew that they were not married, or even living together. "Do I have your word Mrs. Davis?" Brooke groaned, wanting to protest, but she didn't and shook her head defeatedly. "I guess."_

_"And Mr. Davis...you take care of your wife." He said winking at the couple and exiting the room. Lucas looked back at Brooke and burst out into laughter. " Why Lucas, you look nothing like my dad." She joked, making him laugh heartily, watching his defined dimples show. _

_Her faced straightened out as soon as she realized what she had just gotten herself into. "Lucas, there's no way I can pay for my apartment and everything and stay off my feet! The boutique will fall to peices!"_

_"Well, I have a proposition for you." Brooke absent-mindedly rubbed her stomach, looking up at him to see his eyebrows furrowed, going back to his naturally brooding state. "What Lucas?" She said smiling at him, rubbing her thumb over his hand, encouraging him to tell her what he obviously was struggling to get out._

_"You have to stay off your feet, and you have to live in a one bedroom apartment, and try and pay for it all while trying to pay for all the stuff for the baby, so you won't be working as much and it will be twice as hard." Brooke shook her head in confusion. "Thanks for cheering me up?" she said, laughing lightly, with a serious look still plastered on her face._

_Lucas rolled his eyes at her, continuing where he left off. "I have an extra bedroom, two actually, I mostly work from home, unless the occasional meeting comes up, my girls love having you around..." He said, now hinting the obvious. Brooke's eyes got wide, and her mouth immediately opened to protest, just like he knew it would._

_"Lucas, I can't ask you to do that. It wouldn't be fair."_

_"Well then it's a good thing you didn't ask" He said smiling._

Allie looked over at Brenna who had her thumb stuck in her mouth, cradling her blanket in her other hand, clearly confused. Allie just looked back and forth between Lucas and Brooke over and over again, making them very nervous about the two girls reactions. Brooke shifted uncomfortably in her seat and Lucas cleared his throat in the silence. A smile broke out from Allie and she crawled on her dad's lap, looking Brooke straight in the eye, and Brooke would laugh if only she wasn't so intimidated by this 5 year old.

"Can you be the mom when we pway dollhouse?" She asked seriously. "umm, sure?" Brooke asked, wondering where this question was going. "okay." She said, crawling back off her dad's lap and taking one last bite of her french toast before running off into her room.

Lucas shook his head at the simplicity of his daughter. Brenna was still looking at them with those squinty eyes she obviously got from her dad. "Brenn, what do you say about Brooke staying her for a while?"

"Yes!" She screamed excitedly, obviously less critical than Allie about Brooke moving in. She flung her little body around Brooke's stomach, her hands unable to reach around completely. Brooke was blown away at their reactions, expecting at least one of them to object or even have more questions then they actually did.

"Alright, take a shower, get dressed, we're going out." Lucas said, slapping his hands on her knees, and helping her to her feet. "What? Where are we going?" She asked confused. "I promised you I would go baby furniture and clothes shopping. I don't ever back down on a promise."

"But Lucas, I." Lucas clasped his hand over her mouth. "Do you ever not make up an excuse for anything?" He asked. "Nouururly" she replied muffled. "what?" He asked her, finally removing his hand from her mouth. "I said! Not really." She laughed, swatting away his hand, her hand on her hips, making Lucas want to pull her into a kiss.

"Well good, because I never take no for an answer. So we're going to drop the girls off at Nathan and Haley's so they can hang out with their cousin and we'll drive downtown into the shopping plaza." He decided, pulling her by the hand into his bedroom. "I'll um, get dressed and get out of your way." He said as she began undressing for her shower.

"Okay" she said completely unfazed by him standing right there. She wrapped a towel around her body, and stretched her arm into the shower to see if it had gotten warm yet. Lucas tried to focus on anything but her, and quickly got dressed and got out of there, shutting the door quickly and taking in a deep breath.

"what are yous doing daddy?" Brenna asked with a thumb still stuck in her mouth. "Avoiding a cold shower" He said, knowing she wouldn't understand a word he just said. Brenna just giggled and Lucas ruffled her hair, "okay daddy." She said satisfied by his answer and running off to get dressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god. How could something you literally put crap in cost so much?" Lucas asked, looking at the prices of the DiaperGenie. He looked over at Brooke, who was haggling over what theme to do in the baby's room. Lucas could've sworn she hadn't moved an inch in the past 30 minutes.

"I just don't know what to do!" She exclaimed, clearly frusterated. "I want to do the classic baby boy blue, but then I think the safari green is cute, then I change my mind and want sports, but I don't want to push him into sports from such a young age, then I think dinosaurs, but what if they scare him? What if trains scare him? I just dont know!" she said, taking in a deep breath. "Do you see how hard this is?" she said, looking Lucas straight in the eye, and making him burst out into laughter. She looked so cute with wipes in one hand and pacifiers in the other, trying to show him what a dilemma this was.

"Why dont we just stick to actual cribs for a while?" He said ushering her away from the theme book and to the cribs. "Dear god, how could there be so many cribs too?" He whined looking at the long row of cribs. This time it was Brooke to laugh at his expense.

"Don't worry Broody, I know what kind of crib I want. I've been looking at it forever." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the round cribs. "Aren't they so much cuter than the regular kind?" She said, rubbing her hand over the painted wood. "Aren't they so much more expensive?" He said mocking her tone. "Yes, they are terribly expensive, but that's why I have saved up for one. And I want this one." she said, holding onto it for dear life.

"I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but It has moons and stars on it." he said pointing lower to the wrapping around design along the bars. Brooke smiled. "I think I like it." She shot back, sticking her tounge out at him, knowing he was mocking her completely. "Okay, I'll go get that salesguy." Brooke smiled, happy she had won the fight. "Okay, I'll stay here with the crib." He rolled his eyes and brought the salesman over.

"Oh what a wonderful choice Madame." He said in a french accent. "We have matching bedding and accecories if you would like to follow me." Brooke's eyes lit up like the fourth of July, and Lucas groaned, she was getting sucked in. "Come on babe!" She squealed, grabbing his hand. And at that point, Lucas didn't care where he was going or what he was doing, as long as she kept holding his hand.

After what felt like hours, Brooke and Lucas were in the checkout with over three carts completely full. "Brooke, let me at least pay for one thing here." He said noticing the look of terror as soon as Brooke realized how much she had gotten. "No" she replied casually, but firmly. "Come one Brooke, what is one thing?" He begged, knowing she would cave in if he put it in that perspective. "Fine, but one thing Mister! I'm serious!" she said holding a finger up to his face.

"Okay, scouts honor" he said holding three fingers up. "Sir, I'd like to buy the crib" He said, smirking at Brooke, glad she didn't ask what he wanted to buy. "What?!? NO LUCAS! that is not okay!" Lucas just smirked again. "You said I could buy one thing, you didn't specify." He said determined to not back down on this one, pulling out his debit card. "Lucas, that crib is over 1,000 dollars, I can't let you do that."

Lucas swiped his card and signed. "It's too late for that." He smiled, and Brooke almost smiled, but guilt overrode it and she angrily stacked clothes and bottles onto of the checkout.

She paid for her share, and glaring at Lucas, pulled one of the carts to his car. She didn't look at him at all while they were loading the car, and Lucas began to feel uneasy. She slammed the car door as she got inside, and the man helping them just flinched, shooting a Lucas a what-the-hell-did-you-do kind of look. Lucas got in the car and looked over at Brooke apoligetically. "What's the matter Brooke, we were fine this whole time."

Brooke angrily scoffed and continued to stare out the window. Her expression changed from angry, to hurt, to sad. And he could see tears building up in her eyes. "I don't want to be your charity case." She whispered softy, trying to choke back the knots she had in her throat. He put his finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Listen to me Brooke Davis, you are anything but my charity case." He whispered, and Brooke finally let the tears come pouring out.

"You are beautiful, smart, brave, and crazy all at the same time but I can't stop myself from wanting more of you. I know we just met a month ago, and I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I could spend the rest of my life with you. You're always angry or scared of something, you are the most insecure, but independent girl I've ever met. You drive me crazy when you tell me nothing's wrong, but I know something is. You doubt yourself more than you ever should, and you snore a little! But all those things just make me like you more, make me LOVE you more. You take care of my girls as if they were you're own and I swear, Brenn and Allie worship the ground you walk on. You make the cutest faces I've ever seen, and when you touch me, it feels like we've known eachother forever. So, no, you're not my charity case. Not for one second. You're just my pretty girl."

Brooke was sniffling and her eyes were now red and puffy. "Okay." was all she said and she reached over the armrest, putting her hand out to let him take a hold of. He grabbed her delicate fingers, and kissed the top of her hand, entertwining their fingers, and she smiled, feeling that same feeling of chills go down her spine.

Lucas took a sharp intake of breath, satisfied he had survived her hormonal episode. "I lied." He finally said, hoping it wouldn't stir up her hormones again. "What?" She asked, almost a little worried. "I didn't just buy one thing at the store." Brooke's smile fell, "Lucas" She said, having it come out as more of a question. "what did you do?" sounding like she was scolding him.

He reached behind them, keeping his eyes on the road still and grabbed a little box placing it in Brooke's lap. She carefully opened the box and almost cried at what she saw. "He has to start somewhere." She pulled out a tiny basketball she could fit in her hands easily, and she looked up at Lucas and her heart did flips, realizing she too was in love with him.


	8. Mamma Issues and Bubba

**I know! I should be skinned alive for making you wait this long! Stupid life keeps getting in the way. But I cant promise to update as soon as I used to, but I can promise you, that everytime I get the chance, I'm on here writing. Im not giving up on this story or anything. I love it far too much and I love you guys far too much.**

Something about the house just seemed warmer. He couldn't ever for the life of him figure out what it is. He had spent many cold days like this trying to figure out what Brooke had broughten into the home to make it feel warmer and cozier.

As he kissed his girls goodnight and tucked them in, Brooke was the only thought on his mind. He had so many questions that needed answers, and after two weeks, he knew he couldn't keep them in any longer.

and in the two weeks that Brooke had been living with them, he knew that she would not be happy talking about what he wanted to talk to her about. He learned that there were two things that could make her go from happy to frowning in two seconds flat. Her family and the baby's father. And unfortunately, Peyton was no help to Lucas when he casually asked about them. Her only sad reply was "she'll tell you when she's ready".

He walked into his bedroom that now was filled with the scent of Lavender, and he smiled seeing her upon his bed, squirting lotion into her hands. "Hey you." She replied in her soft, husky voice that made his heart skyrocket. "I was thinking we'd have to start without you." She said, watching his every move, staring deep into his eyes as he sat down.

His sparkling blue eyes reflected in her dark green eyes and she looked down, blushing a little as he stared at her in complete awe. It had become a nightly routine. After they had gotten the girls down to bed, she would come into his room and he would give her a massage to whatever was hurting her that day, and then he would read to her. Some nights it was a foot massage and Steinback, other nights it was a backrub and Whitman. Tonight was no different.

He took the lotion from her hand and watched as she lay down on his bed, her subtle, loose waves cascading around her face as she lifted her pajama top up off her now large belly. "I'm thinking he wants you to put him to sleep tonight. He's been kicking up a storm." He laughed softly and made his way over to her stomach. He rubbed the lotion between his hands, warming it up and then placing his large hands on her stomach, rubbing the lotion all over her soft, heated skin. She moaned in pleasure, just now realizing again how wonderful his hands felt on her stomach. His hands traveled all over her stomach, pressing harder in all the right places and with a feather touch, trailed his fingers across her small stretchmarks on her sides.

As he moved back up her body, she moaned again. "God this is better than sex." She managed to get out, arching her back. He let out a heartily laugh and she giggled along with him, biting down on her lip, basking in the feeling of his hot hands on her heated flesh. She could no longer feel the baby's tiny kicks against her organs and knew instantly, Lucas had put him to sleep. As he repeated the motions over her stomach, she could feel herself drifting off, her eyes getting heavy and her mind becoming blank.

She spoke up after minutes of silence, startling both of them. "Where did you learn to be so good with your hands?" She inquired curiously, and then realizing how her question had come out was what was making Lucas chuckle. "I didn't mean it like that, you pervert!" She got out through her giggles, slapping him on the shoulder. He put both his hands up in defeat.

"I know. I'm just kidding." He said, once again placing his hand on her stomach. "My mom used to give me a backrub every night before I went to bed. It didn't matter how late she worked, if she had class after, if I was mad at her, or even if she was mad at me. She would ALWAYS rub my back and hum some melody until I fell asleep. And I guess I just carried on the tradition with my girls." He said, in a soft voice, staring intently on the floor when he spoke, like he always did when speaking of his childhood.

"She sounds like a pretty great mom. Even at eighteen she was putting you before herself." She whispered. Lucas smiled and looked up at Brooke. "Yeah, she is." Brooke smiled back, only hoping she could be as good as a mother with her son. "What about your little brother? Does Nathan carry on the tradition too?" she asked curiously. Lucas sighed to himself, preparing him to tell her the full story.

"Actually, Nathan and I don't have the same mother. He's only my half brother. Our dad got both of our mom's pregnant around the same time, the scumbag. And he had to choose one girl, and well, needless to say, I didn't have a father growing up." As Lucas retold the story of his childhood, Brooke sat up, seeing the pain flash in his eyes, hurt being the only thing she could feel coming from his emotionless voice.

He finished with a large sigh, slapping his knees mumbling a "C'est la vie." returning back to his normal self in a matter of seconds. Brooke bore holes straight into his eyes, locking his with hers. "I'm so sorry." She said kissing his cheek, feeling awful.

Lucas saw how distressed Brooke was and if it wasn't so heartbreaking, he would've smiled. "It's not your fault Brooke." He placed his hands softly on her thigh, preparing himself for the next question. "What about your family?" He could feel Brooke immediately tense up beneath his hand at the touchy subject.

"I never really had one. And when I did, it was never really a family anyways. The closest thing I've got to a family is Peyton." Lucas rubbed his hand up Brooke's thigh, trying to offer her some comfort. "That's all I get?" He questioned, trying not to sound as hurt as he felt. He had just told her everything about his life and all he got was this?

"Lucas, it's not like that. I'm not doing it to close myself off from you! That's not what this is about. I promise." She said, almost pleading with him to try and understand. Lucas shook his head and sighed. "That may be true, but that's exactly what you're doing." He whispered, begining to stand up, giving up on getting her to open up to him.

Sensing his anger towards her, she grabbed his hand, forcing him to sit down next to her. She already had tears brimming in her eyes. "Please, you have to understand." She began, making Lucas cut her off. "There's no way I could possibly understand if you never tell me anything!"

Brooke stomped her foot angrily on the ground, more upset at herself than anything. She hated herself for being unable to tell Lucas about her dreadful past.

The thought of even bringing up her past made her throat burn and head aflame, feeling nauseous. It made her heart race and not in the wonderful way Lucas could. In the way that she felt like the next time her heart would beat, it would be an instant, painful heart attack. It made the tears sting in her eyes. If only the people she had tried to leave behind saw her, knowing they could still make her feel like this.

She began breathing heavily, feeling like the wind was being knocked out of her when he looked into her eyes, she saw the pain in his eyes flash away and instantly turned into comfort and he saw her eyes brimming with the flow of hot, heavy tears. He instantly regretted yelling at her, his features softening and pulling her close to his body, feeling her shake against his chest, his jeans getting dampened with tears falling freely off her face, and her small hand clutching onto his shirt for dear life.

After a couple minutes of stroking her hair, whispering comforting words that she couldn't quite comprehend, but somehow feeling his soft, hot voice against her ear made her calm, feeling him place soft kisses on the side of her cheek.

"I hate them." She finally whispered into his chest, slowly looking up to see his reaction to her revelation. He softly brushed away the stray tear from her eye with the pad of his thumb.

He nodded, whispering a quiet "who?" knowing she would go on when she felt she could, and held onto Brooke as he slid himself down the backboard of the bed, allowing her to slowly slide down his body, letting her head lay on his chest.

"I was seven years old. It was christmas morning, and I was so excited to finally get to spend some time with my parents and getting presents from santa. I woke up extra early that morning. I mean, so early that it was still dark outside. I threw myself out of bed, knowing my dad would be downstairs making himself and my mother coffee. I ran down the bottom of the stairs. And I can still remember everything around me then. There was a rudolph stuffed animal hanging on the door, the whole house was empty, until I heard my mom raise her voice, and it was clear it was coming from my father's den."

I thought I would suprise them both by waiting by the door until they came out. But as I listened in..." She stopped, pausing feeling her voice crack, and knowing those tears threatning to spill would flow if she didn't stop. He lazily rubbed comforting circles on her back, waiting for her to continue.

"I could hear my mom, clear as day."

_"Tom! I never said I wanted a child! The only reason we even have her is one night of too many drinks and one broken condom. She was a complete accident!'_

_She couldn't see him, but she could just see her father roll his eyes at her, like he always did, knowing he would stand up for Brooke. He always did. He was her daddy._

_"I never signed up for this either! You think I want her in my face all the time, asking me stupid questions I could care less about? You know, in a second, I would get rid of her if I could. You should've gotten an abortion when I told you to! But no, you had to grow a concience and waitied too long until we were stuck with that little brat!"_

_Brooke could feel her heart sink, probably shattering into peices as she heard him. Her daddy would never say that about her. She was his princess, he was her daddy! Daddies are supposed to love their little girls. right?_

_"God, I wish we would've never come back. We should've stayed in Vienna. She would've been perfectly fine by herself." Her mother bickered, angrer dripping in every word she said._

_"Yeah, well Brooke's little friend's mother, Anna said that Brooke was feeling a little low, and suggested unless we wanted to be in trouble with the police, we had to come back and at least visit. But dont worry, I got us tickets for the red eye tonight. We can be gone before she even gets up tomorrow." He bit back, just as angry._

_Brooke was trying to remember how to breathe again, quietly sobbing to herself, backing herself out of the hallway quietly, brokenheartedly, trying to get back to her room. Just then, she knocked into the coatrack, knocking it against the wall loudly, thankfully catching it before it came down crashing. But she wasn't quiet enough. Soon her mother and father appeared at the door, looking to see where the sound had come from._

_Brooke's eyes were red and puffy, her body just trying to find any way to keep standing and run. Brooke's father looked her straight in the eyes, and smiled. "Hi princess." But this time, Brooke didn't smile and reply with a happy "HI DADDY!" This time she felt sick to her stomach, those two words now tainted. She looked back and forth from both of her parents, both of them with plastered smiles on their faces, and Brooke looked her daddy in the eye, trying to silently tell him she had just heard them, showing him just how heartbroken they had just made her. But he didn't notice. Of course he didn't. _

_She turned around and ran back up the stairs as fast as her little feet would let her in her pink slippers, running into her room, slamming it behind her, opening her chest at the foot of her bed, picking out two perfectly wrapped presents. She looked at them sadly, running her tiny fingers over the perfectly curled ribbon. _

_She could faintly hear a knock on the door, but she paid no mind to it. She let out a quiet whimper, feeling completely betrayed and naive. "Brooke" She heard coming from somewhere, but all she did was scream, ripping the presents open to see the perfect paper mache drawing of three stick people labeled '__**Mommy, Daddy and Me. I love you! Mary Kristmas'**_

_She took one last look at her creation and brushed her finger over it before grabbing it and tearing it to shread, shaking with sobs. She couldn't stop tearing or crying and she didn't want to try. It hurt too bad to come to the realization that she was unwanted by her own parents. "BROOKE!" She heard again, this time much louder, but she didn't look up. She knew who it was already. "Brooke, honey stop." The voice finally said, grabbing both of her wrists with her hands, and Brooke struggled to get out of her grasp, refusing to look at her._

_But still, she wouldn't let go no matter how hard Brooke struggled, until Brooke grew tired of fighting her and fell right into her. She brushed the hair out of Brooke's face, letting her look right up into her eyes, situating Brooke so she was now in her arms like she would rock her as an infant, rocking her slowly back and forth whispering "shhh. It's okay. It's okay."_

_Brooke's sobs subsided, but she was still hiccuping between her sniffles, still upset. She began humming the only tune she knew would calm Brooke down. "you are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey..."_

_Brooke began whispering the lyrics, heartbroken. "you'll never know dear how much I love you, please dont take my sunshine away." they finished together. _

_"I'm nobody's sunshine." Brooke finally said, her deep green eyes watery and staring straight up into those brown orbs she knew so well. _

_She closed her eyes, the pain dripping in those words hitting her right in the heart. "Now that's where you're wrong. You already are." Anna Sawyer smiled and whispered into Brookes dark brown hair "you're mine." kissing her forhead over and over again until Brooke had fallen asleep in her arms, carrying her right down the stairs and out of the dark house, bringing her to the once place she knew Brooke would aways be safe._

Lucas looked right into her eyes once she had finished the story, a newfound respect and sense of protection overwhelming him, wanting to make Brooke forget everything that had happened to her. He roughly took her lips in his, pushing her so far that she grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down onto the bed with her, never once breaking their kiss. His tounge was felt against her lips, begging for entrance to her mouth, which Brooke readily obliged to.

The second their tounges touched, both of them shivered as the jolt of electricity between the two traveled down both of their spines. Both of them pulled away painfully slowly, never wanting the kiss to end, but the need for air becoming an issue. He planted another quick kiss on her lips, and again and again, the unbeleivable need to kiss her again taking over.

"I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve anything bad that happened to you. You still don't deserve anything that happens to you. You deserve the best, you should have everything you ever wanted." Brooke smiled, those words making her heart flutter.

"Well I got you didn't I?" Brooke said, unable to control her dimples from showing and emerging into a huge smile. Lucas smiled, Before looking right into her eyes, ever so seriously saying. "You've always had me. Always will." Bending down and stealing another kiss from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"And he kissed me." Brooke finished, still unable to wipe the large smile off of her face. She smiled at the blonde locks in front of her, just now realizing how much of a spitting image of her mother Peyton was.

Peyton laughed. "You guys are making me sick with all this pupy love. Gag me with a spoon." She said sarcastically, pretending to choke on her own finger. Brooke stuck her tongue out at her best friend. "You are such a little whore. Can't even pretend to be happy for me, your bestest friend in the whole wide world." She sighed dramatically.

"I'm just messing with you. You know there is no one better who deserves a guy like Lucas. You've been through enough. I AM truly happy for you." Peyton said, patting Brooke's hand, reminding Brooke what time it was.

"Shoot Peyt! I've gotta go pick up the girls from school. I completely spaced. It's Wednesday." She said scuffling to her feet as best as she could with the help of Peyton. Peyton Kinked an eyebrow her way, smiling so coyly. "Not a freaking word." Brooke said laughing, kissing Peyton on the cheek as she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi girlies!" Brooke greeted happily as the crossguard opened the doors to the Sedan, letting the girls crawl in. "How was school?" Brooke asked, double checking to make sure they both had their seatbelts on, like she had been doing this for years. "GOOD! I made s-ketti family and I used the curly macaroni for your hair Bwook!" Brooke heartily laughed. "When we get home you'll have to show me Brenn!" She said enthusiastically.

"All-wie, I made you with straight s-ketti." Brenna said showing Allie her creation proudly. "It's sphagetti you dummy!" Allie yelled, pushing the paper out of her face.

"Woah woah! Allie, she's only four. You have to try and be a little nicer, okay?" Brooke said calmly but firmly. Allie just sighed, keeping her mouth shut for the rest of the ride home.

Before Brooke could even close the garage door, Allie flew out of the car, slamming the door on her way in, making Brooke flinch as she helped Brenna out of her seatbelt and carried her in. "Your sissy is on one heck of a mood." Brooke commented, hanging Brenna and Allie's backpacks on the door.

"She's mad at Jordan Henderson." Brenna stated like it was obvious. "Do you know why sweetie?" She asked pulling Brenna off the counter she was standing on to grab a chocolate muffin Brooke had just finished cooking this afternoon. "No"

"Alright missy, I'm going to go check on your sister. No more scaling large counters, got it?" Brooke said, trying not to laugh and ruffled Brenna's hair.

Brooke knocked lightly on Allie's door, then opened it to see her laying on her side, fidling with the stitching on her comforter. "Allie?" She whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed, lightly patting Allie's legs to get her to look Brooke's way.

"What's the matter sweetheart? Did you have a bad day at school?" Allie shrugged her shoulder like she didn't know or care, but Brooke knew from experience that meant a yes.

"Does Jordan Henderson have anything to do with it?" Brooke asked while forcing Allie to scoot over, so she could lay down directly next to Allie, lying face to face with her. Allie looked around, desperately trying to avoid Brooke's eyes, knowing that if Brooke caught one look at her eyes, it would reveal what had happened to her today. And today...she just wanted to forget it and go to bed.

"Allie?" Brooke repeated, and got another shrug in reply. "You can tell me sweetie." A single tear streamed down Allie's face quickly, and then finally getting up enough courage, Allie looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm a bad kid." She said, eyes full of shame, guilt dripping from every word she said, finally breaking down into a sob. "What? Honey, you are not a bad kid. Not at all!" Brooke said emphisizing her point. "Jordan said that mommies only leave when they don't like their kids. And mommy left. So I must've been a really bad baby, and mommy hated me, because If I was a good girl, she would've stayed. And daddy wouldn't be so sad all the time."

Brooke took a deep breath in, not knowing quite what to say for such a handful like this."Maybe daddy hates me for making mommy leave." She whispered trying to peice it all together. "Allie, look at me." Brooke whispered, pulling her chin up to look into Brooke's eyes. "Come here." Brooke said patting her lap, Allie quickly crawling her way onto Brooke's thighs and Brooke strongly wrapped her arms around her little body.

"Your mommy didn't leave because she hated you. Your mommy left because she was such a good angel on earth, god wanted her for himself. So she could help all the other angels in heaven." Brooke said, knowing that this was one much needed little white lie. Allie sobbed into Brooke's chest, and Brooke could feel the hot tears begining to soak her tshirt and Allie's hot breath against her skin, causing a couple tears to form in Brooke's eyes.

"Your daddy doesn't hate you. Not one thing you could ever do could make your daddy hate you. He loves you _so_ much Al. I promise." Brooke held her even closer, rocking her back and forth, whispering soft "Shhhhhhhhh" into Allie's ear to try and get her hiccuping sobs to calm. Brooke was desperately trying to figure out a way to calm her down, and almost smiling to herself in spite of the situation, she began humming.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Brooke and Lucas were sitting down eating dinner, Allie's issues to be talked about later, wanting to savor the family meal together. As Lucas looked over at Brooke, who was helping Brenna put mashed potatoes on her plate, and watched as Allie looked around, and ever so slightly moved her chair closer to Brooke and watched Brooke twirl her pasta, desperately trying to be exactly like her, but failing as the swirl of pasta slid right off the fork and back onto the plate.

He liked sitting down and letting the girls tell their stories about how school went that day, and listen to Brooke animated stories of herself and Peyton in high school, and feel her leg brush his under the table, feeling the jolt of electricity run through his viens as she did so. He would look up at her and she would wistfully pretend like she had done nothing but offer him a sly smile, only adding onto his want for her.

He smiled right back at her, sweeping his feet under her ankles and continuing their ongoing war of footsie. She threw her head back and almost moaned in pleasure as his foot worked up the back of her swollen calf. She mock glared at him when he upruptly stopped, opening her eyes to see him smirking. Right then and there, she wanted to jump him. Just attack him and give into the pent up sexual frustration that had been going on for over two weeks since she had moved in. And it didn't help that her new round of hormones was making her want for Lucas be even harder to control.

Just when Brooke thought she could take no more, she stood up, fiercely pulling her feet out from Lucas' hold on them. "I'm just going to." She said picking up her plate not bothering to even finish her sentence before scurrying into the kitchen, dropping her plate loudly into the sink. "Oh god. you need to control yourself" she whispered to herself as she was trying to slow down her racing heart.

"Talking to yourself?" He whispered in her ear, his hot breath hitting her neck, making her gasp a little at the contact. "You have to stop the teasing." She said, almost pleading with him. "Hey. I am not the one who started it. But I sure would like to finish it." He whispered in her ear again, wrapping his arm around her waist, letting his hands fall on her portruding stomach.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She whispered back, holding his hand on her stomach, but turned her face around so he could give her a soft kiss on the lips. Their lips touched and Lucas grabbed onto her lower lip with his and softly pulled away, taking her lips with his. Her eyes remained closed, as if the feeling were too much to bear.

"You totally want me." Brooke joked, pulling away, and strutting right out of the kitchen and back into the dining room. Lucas moaned a little at the loss of her warm body, and couldn't help but chuckle at how flirtatious she was today.

Brooke helped the girls get into their Pajamas, making sure both of them Brushed their teeth, and double checking to make sure Brenna had gone to the bathroom knowing she still had a little trouble with wetting her bed. The girls obediantly got into their beds as Lucas had asked them too, and Brooke was sitting down on Brenna's bed when Lucas came walking in to say his goodnight.

Lucas stopped, watching both of his daughters light up when Brooke hugged and kissed them goodnight. He cleared his throat to let is appearance be known. Brooke looked up at him and smiled. "Daddy! We want to stay up help you rub Bwooke's tummies!" Brenna said whining. Allie shook her head fiercely, showing she agreed with her sister.

Lucas was about to give them a firm no, but when he saw Brooke turn around with the same doe eyed look on her face, eyes begging him silently to let them, he shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Fine! I give in. only 20 more minutes though!" He said, knowing full well that they were _not _going to bed in twenty minutes.

Brooke laid on the king size bed in the master bedroom, lifting her pajama top past her stomach, making Lucas stare intently. God was she beautiful. He shook these thoughts quickly from his head and squirted the lotion in his hands, then putting a pea sized drop on both the girls hands as they both giggled excitedly.

"Daddy! Why won't baby wake up?" Brenna asked, almost demanding Lucas to fix it, tapping Brooke's stomach with every word. Brooke giggled and Lucas smirked. "I know a way to get baby to play with us." He smiled deviously and Brooke almost looked worried for a second. "The lakers won 102 to 86 against the Spurs today, Tony Parker slam dunking it all the way" Brooke laughed hysterically, realizing what he was doing, and feeling the baby get riled up, and soon they could feel his little feet kick against their hands.

"You are such a troublemaker Lucas Scott! No worries, it's only my internal organs he's obliterating." She said sarcastically. "HE SHOOTS! HE SCORES!" He shouted even louder, laughing heartily as the baby kicked even harder.

"Hey girls, what do you think are good names for the baby?" Brooke asked, still completely lost as to what his name should be. "Lucas, we can't keep calling him _him_ or _the baby_, that's lame."

Allie, of course piped up immediately. "Landon!"

"Diego!" Brenna chirped up, and made everyone make a confused face, showing their dissaprovement. "You only like that name because its from Dora!" Allie said, poking fun at her sister and Brenna smiled. "I love Diego."

"Noah!" Allie said again, and this time it was Lucas to show his disapprovement. "Allie, you really need to ease up on the Nicholas Spark", and he looked over at Brooke who feined a look of innocence, but her dimpled smile giving it away.

"John, or maybe Eli." Lucas said, putting his two cents in. "Lucas, someone really needs to ease up on the dead writers." she mocked and he laughed, and unable to help himself, he leaned in and gave her an eskimo kiss, then planting a soft kiss on her nose.

"This poor baby is going to get a name by his 5th birthday if we keep going at this rate." Brooke whined, pulling away. "No, we'll think of something. Won't we Bubba?" He said patting Brooke's stomach, giving it a small kiss. "Bubba? Diego might be a feesable option right now." Brooke said, unable to contain her giggling.

"Just until you um, we figure out a name." Brooke bit on her lip, trying not to show Lucas that his words were making her fall for him, BIG TIME. "I'm just kidding. It's adorable." She said, raking her fingers through his short hair against her stomach.

An hour later, after the girls had long fallen asleep and had been put to bed, Lucas and Brooke lay down, him rubbing her extremely swollen feet, stopping every now and then to kiss her, making both their hearts beat slightly faster.

As she fell asleep to the feeling of his arm around hers, murmuring a soft "GoodNightBabe" in her ear, she couldn't help but think this was a routine she could definitely get used to.

**review, they make my day, and I feel so much more inspired by your kind words.**


End file.
